


Captivated

by MayRaven1798



Series: Fraternal AU [2]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Family Dynamics, Family Secrets, Fatherhood, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Parallel Universes, Past Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Past Violence, Rape/Non-con Elements, Redemption
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:15:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 19
Words: 32,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29338146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayRaven1798/pseuds/MayRaven1798
Summary: Summary: On a much needed trip home to Betazed Deanna Troi’s transport ship comes under attack. After an explosion on board she awakens to find she is an a parallel dimension where Data left Starfleet to keep his daughter, Lal, safe from Daystrom. Now Deanna must figure out if she is really in another universe, or if Lore has stolen her away (as well as Lal) and devised an elaborate plot to keep her captive.
Relationships: Data & Deanna Troi, Data & Lal (Star Trek), Lal & Deanna Troi, Lal & Lore, Lore & Deanna Troi, Lore/Deanna Troi, Wesley Crusher/Lal, Wesley Crusher/Lore
Series: Fraternal AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154963
Comments: 39
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Galaxsphere347](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxsphere347/gifts).



> Okay kids...I’m not sure how dark I will go with this story. It takes place after ‘Fraternal’. While there are certain spoilers for the pervious story if you haven’t read it yet I hope to make things clear enough that your won’t have to read it. Basically in this AU Lore is still alive after the events of ‘Descent’ and he was found to have been keeping another android secretly stashed away—namely Tristan.
> 
> I am not planing to have Tristan in this story. Sorry to disappoint. This story will focus on Deanna and her unhealthy obsession with Lore that came about at the end of ‘Fraternal’. There will be mention of past abuse, rape and murder. 
> 
> Also quick note...in my Epilogue Deanna was returning from a visit with her mother. I edited it so that now it was a conference. Visiting her mother worked better for this story and it was a minor detail.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> I do not own Star Trek TNG or anything associated with it. This is an experiment in writing, or something :P Any and all feedback and comments welcome.

**********

Deanna returned from her conference and life fell back into the usual routines. She never thought about Lore, or Tristan anymore these days. Ensign Lefler had taken a transfer for a promotion and taken her mysterious boyfriend with her. 

The Counsellor never once said a word about her last encounter with Lore on the transport ship. The malicious android was gone without a trace and Deanna preferred to keep it that way. She was happy to be back to diplomatic endeavours, away missions, and first and second contacts. Life was manageable with the usual ups and downs it brought with it.

Then they were called to assist to avert a natural disaster on a little planet called Atrea IV and her quiet life suddenly shifted.

“I’m sorry...did you say mother?” Deanna questioned.

Data had requested an impromptu counselling session. In the past he very rarely required her services, but he was calling on her more so these days with his burgeoning emotions. However, she wasn’t exactly expecting to hear such surprising news.

“Yes, Counsellor,” he confirmed. “It would seem that Dr. Juliana Tainer was once married to my creator, Dr. Noonien Soong.”

Deanna sat down with her cup of tea and stared off at nothing for a few moments.

“Are you alright, Counsellor Troi?” Data prodded with concern.

“Did...did you...” she seemed to be struggling to focus on what she was actually trying to ask him. “Did you tell her about Tristan?”

“I have not had the chance as of yet,” he explained. “But I suppose she may be interested to know about her cousin, or rather Dr. Soong’s other still functional android. I am, however, not sure what I should divulge about Lore.”

“Right...Lore,” she said with mixed emotions. 

Lore had been one of her greatest psychological paradoxes. She would have loved the opportunity to really dig into his damaged psyche and find out what made him tick. But he used her to help him escape—twice—and she was left unsure of how to resolve herself with his disappearance. 

“I was considering asking if you would be there with me,” Data said. The question hung in the air for another few moments before Deanna realized that he was addressing her.

“Oh, yes. Of course...Sure, Data. It’s not every day that you find out you have a mother. I mean, Tristan eluded to his cousin having an affair with Soong, but to find out they were married and she’s still alive...that’s a fairly big deal.”

“I agree it is quite an intriguing discovery. However, Deanna, I am concerned for you,” he said softly, using her name as a means to connect more intimately. “Will it be too difficult if Lore’s name comes up in our discussion?”

“No. It’s my duty to help in these sorts of situations,” she said in earnest. “You can rely on me. I will be supportive and professional.”

“You are certain? Jenna often reminds me to be gentle with you,” he said sincerely. “I do not wish to ask too much of you if it will be too distressing.”

Data was still with Jenna. Sometimes she forgot this detail of his personal life. It didn’t make sense really that she could forget such an important change. They were practically living together these days. In many ways Data’s ongoing relationship with Jenna D’Sora was the last reminder of the strange events surrounding Lore’s abusive episode with his brother; and with Geordi LaForge; and with herself.

She thought about his words ‘be gentle’. Lore had been gentle in his violence. Sometimes she still woke up trembling in the middle of the night, feeling Lore’s weight pressing down on her. Sometimes she awoke frightened, but more times than not she simply had an overpowering ache of longing. Longing to know where he was and what he was doing. It wasn’t a healthy fixation to be sure. 

She often wondered if he was caught one day and locked away somewhere if she would finally get a sense of closure; or would she simply want to speak to him again? Would knowing where he was satiate her desire to find him, or would she need to go to him and confront him face to face?

Her hand started to tremor and she had to put her teacup down on the table. Data gave her another dubious look of concern.

“When would you like us all to sit down and discuss your family’s history?” Deanna inquired with a strained smile.

“This evening after we are finished rechecking the subterranean seismic activity,” Data told her. “As eager as I am to get things out in the open, we still have an important job to complete.”

“Definitely,” she said with positivity, “Save the planet and then address why your mother abandoned you.”

“She said she was afraid of me,” Data confided in a quieter voice than normal. He sounded small and childlike.

“If she was afraid of you it was because they were afraid of Lore first,” she reassured him.

“I have no doubt,” he told her in all seriousness. “Lore deliberately destroyed the colony. I only wish I could tell Dr. Tainer that he was not still at large.”

“I know, Data. Me too.” 

......


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deanna and Data meet with Juliana. Deanna doesn’t agree with their shared option of Lore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI: This chapter contains definite spoilers for ‘Fraternal’ and the details revealed in that story.

Juliana Tainer was a short, older woman with silvery hair. She greeted Deanna warmly by taking her hands and leaning up to kiss her cheek. The empath noted that the woman tried to do the same with Data and was met with rigid resistance.

“I met that beautiful girlfriend of yours today, Data,” said Juliana with motherly approval. “She is delightful and so self-assured.”

“We did not come here to discuss Jenna, Dr. Tainer,” Data reminded her.

The older woman frowned as she sat down. “I really do wish you would call me ‘mother’ like you used to,” she said with disappointment.

“As I informed you before. I have not retained my memories of our time together and therefore I must begin anew in our relationship. Thus far all I know is that you had an undisclosed marriage to my father and the two of you deserted both Lore and myself on Omicron Theta.”

“Lore was insane. One day he just turned on us, all of us,” Juliana grumbled with distain.

“Because his lover died,” Deanna interjected.

The scientist stared at her for a long moment. “You know about Tristan? How? Data just said he had no memories of that time.”

“Several years ago the Enterprise discovered Lore hidden away in your deceased husband’s lab,” Deanna explained. “He was reactivated and after some unfortunate and deceptive behaviour on his part he was ejected into open space.”

“Oh my,” gasped Juliana. “And Tristan?”

“Recently, Lore was caught and taken into custody,” continued Data. “And while we re-examined his base of operations we discovered he had another android hidden away. An android version of your cousin, Tristan.”

Juliana frowned and looked at her hands. “The last I knew of my cousin he had run off with his sister, Orla. Those two were always getting into mischief. I knew I should have trusted my gut. If they really had run away there was no doubt in my mind that Lore would have gone with them; but Lore remained. He became much more secretive as well as cruel and bitter.”

“And murderous,” added Data.

“Where is Tristan now?” Juliana prodded. “And Lore? Is he still in custody?”

Deanna and Data exchanged a look. “Tristan is doing quite well now,” explained the counsellor. “Data and his friend Geordi were able to stabilize his programming. He is living on the USS Excalibur with his partner Lieutenant Robin Lefler.”

“Forgive my asking, but is this Robin a man, or a woman?” pressed Juliana.

Data tilted his head in usual manner. “A woman.”

“Interesting,” the older woman commented. “Could I trouble you for his contact information? I would love to reconnect with him...only...do you know what happened to his sister?”

“She died while still living on the colony right before Lore gave into his darker impulses,” Data informed her. “It was an accident due to Tristan’s unstable behavioural protocols.”

“Do you mean to say that he killed his own sister?”

“Accidentally,” Deanna said with insistence. “He really is a good person. He just had a few bugs that made him act out erratically. Rather like Lore.”

“Lore chose to be evil. I have no doubt about it,” Juliana countered harshly. “Where is he now?”

Deanna had to take moment to steady herself. Her discomfort did not go unnoticed by Data.

“He has...escaped once more,” Data reported. “We have the entire fleet on high alert for his arrest.”

“We believe that he has gone back into hiding,” Deanna added, her voice uncharacteristically shaky.

“Well, if that monster ever finds me, or tries to contact me I will be certain to alert Starfleet directly,” Juliana told them with resolve.

“Juliana...” Deanna knew she should leave well enough alone, but she just couldn’t help herself. She wanted to know the truth from someone who was there. “When Lore was young, or new...however you would put it; was he ever loving and kind?”

The scientist softened a little and sighed. “That boy tried so hard to be good and please both his father and me. But he was so contrary. As soon as he discovered how superior and marvellous he was, he wanted nothing more than test his limits and the limits of what other people would tolerate from him. He was too curious and mischievous for his own good, really.”

“So...deep down...once upon a time he too was a good person?” the counsellor inquired with importance.

“I suppose he was. Though, later we question if he was always evil. That maybe we had been too sentimental, treating him a like child instead realizing he was always jaded and without remorse.”

“But he was in love,” Data noted, strangely taking up his brother’s defence. “Surely you cannot discount his capacity for human affection.”

Juliana reflexively reach out and caressed Data’s cheek. “Oh, you did look up to your big brother. Maybe you’re not wrong, however, he still did what he did and an entire colony perished by his hand. I cannot dare to think what other awful crimes he has committed since.”

“We will find him again, one day soon, and he will be punished accordingly,” Data assured her.

“You mean we will get him the help he needs,” corrected Deanna.

“Counsellor, I know you wish to heal his troubled mind, but Lore is beyond anyone’s help,” her friend said with pity.

“I tend to agree,” added Dr. Tainer, “Lore is a lost cause. He is much too devious to be trusted ever again.”

Deanna had heard enough. She couldn’t believe that Data would take a chance on Tristan, but after one, or two failed attempts to fix Lore he was ready to disassemble and destroy him. She knew Lore had a soul. It had touched her deeply. Yes it was marked and blackened from years of hatred, but he deserved the same rights as any other living, sentient person. Besides which, she had promised she would help if he asked her to. Even after everything, she intended to keep that promise.

“Fine. But I don’t feel the same,” Deanna announced as she stood and walked to the door. “One day we will find Lore and you’ll see that I’m right. He wants to do better. He wants a chance to make amends.”

“To whom?” Juliana shot back heatedly. “To those poor families who lost loved ones a lifetime ago? What good will that do now? I lost my entire family. Generations of people. I don’t care what anyone thinks he deserves. He will never have my forgiveness!”

“Juliana, please calm yourself,” said Data, practically rushing to the woman’s rescue. “Counsellor Troi has an ethical obligation to see to everyone’s rights and mental health. She did not mean to infer that Lore should be forgiven, only that he may try to seek forgiveness in time if given the chance. I do not share her optimism, however, and I would never place you in a position to be confronted with him again.”

Deanna was shocked that Data would suddenly be so empathetic to a woman he refused to acknowledge as his mother mere moments ago. She couldn’t take his betrayal of her trust any longer and she unprofessionally stormed out of the room.

......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next part gets into the real story.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deanna plans a trip home, but things take an unexpected turn.

It had been some time since Deanna had taken a trip home to Betazed. In light of everything that had happened over the last few months and her continued struggle to remain professional, she decided now would be the right time. 

William Riker was her biggest advocate for taking time off. He hated that he had been so oblivious to what had happened with Lore and wanted her to take care of her personal needs. Sure, she refused to call it stress leave, but that’s exactly what it was.

Lwaxana was thrilled to pieces that her daughter was coming to see her for a change. Even her last visit was due to an official reason. She was making plans and secretly making a list of suitors to introduce her to. Deanna would expect no less from her meddling mother.

On the second day of Deanna’s journey the transport ship had to take a detour due to an ion storm. She was just settling in for the night when the ship rocked. She sat in the dark waiting to hear an explanation from the crew. When none came she began to redress in her civilian clothes. She was getting her boots on when another violent round of turbulence sent her tumbling to the floor. Something was definitely wrong.

Finally an announcement came over the comms system advising everyone to remain in their cabins. Deanna, being a Starfleet officer, wanted to see if she could be of assistance. So she began to make her way through the ship. The emergency lights were on in the low lit corridor and people occasionally rushed past her, but none of them would stop to speak to her. 

She thought she caught sight of a man in uniform and she followed behind him. 

“Excuse me!?” she called when they arrived at one of the air locks. 

She followed him inside and the airlock door slid securely in place behind them. The officer looked as though he was making sure both the outer and inner seals were undamaged and still secure. However, when he turned around his face was horribly familiar. 

“Lore!?” she cried.

The man fixed her with a look of confusion and took a step towards her. She backed up and hit her head on the bulkhead behind her. When she steadied herself and looked at his face again he was human and no one she knew. It was only a trick of her twisted imagination.

“Ma’am, are you alright?” the crewman asked with urgency. 

Deanna nodded and felt for the back of head. It seemed not to be bleeding. “Yes, I think so. I’m so sorry; I thought you were someone else.”

“I’m glad that you’re fine, but you shouldn’t be here,” he said with compassion. “We encountered a hostile vessel, but everything is under control. You really need to go back to your cabin.”

“A hostile vessel?” she repeated with obvious worry. “Do you need help negotiating with it?”

The man was trying to lead her back the way she came and he shook his head. Only before he could answer her there was another bout of rocking. Then, suddenly, an overpowering wail filled the air. Seconds later, something outside the inner sealed door exploded. Both of them were thrown against the opposite wall and everything went black.

......

Deanna came to in a small, brightly lit room. She was squinting against the onslaught to her eyes, but could tell she was otherwise fine. 

“Father, she is awake,” said a female voice in hushed tones.

The empath put out her feelers, but strangely had no sense of who was there. In fact, she couldn’t sense anyone at all, anywhere. A measure of panic began to rise within her as she began to sit herself up. The transport should be full of people, all of whom she would be able to sense to some degree.

“Take it easy, Counsellor.” 

Data was at her side, smiling in that barely readable way of his. At least she thought it was Data. Her sole comfort was knowing that during time of heighten emotion she could sense something from Lore. 

“Data? What happened? Where am I?” she asked with trepidation. If she had any wounds they had already been treated. The only evidence of an accident was in the tears and burns to her civilian clothes.

“We picked up a distress beacon yesterday,” he began to explain. “It would seem that the transport ship you were on was destroyed. Luckily, the fragment between the air locks was still intact. The fact that you survived was miraculous. It has taken some time for you to regain consciousness.”

“The whole transport was destroyed?” She felt sick. So many lives had been lost. Then she recalled the crewmen she had spoken to. “What about the man who was with me? Did he survive?”

“Unfortunately, he did not,” the android said with a frown.

“Does Captain Picard know who attacked us?” Deanna asked.

Data looked over his shoulder at someone and then back down at her. “Counsellor Troi, you are not on the Enterprise,” he told her grimly. “Do you not remember that I resigned after Admiral Haftel threatened to take my daughter from me?”

Deanna sat up straighter and stared into his golden eyes. “What? No. That never happened.” Then she realized he wasn’t wearing his standard uniform, but a solid navy jumpsuit.

The android’s features soften into something akin to pity. “To your recollection, what did happen?”

“Sadly, Lal went into cascade failure and you shut her down,” she informed him. “You intergraded her memories with your own so that she would always be a part of you.”

“That is so lovely,” said the voice from outside the open doorway.

“Data, is that Lal?” Deanna asked in awe, her attention focused behind him.

“Yes. As I said, I removed her from Starfleet’s greedy grasp,” he elaborated. “We have not seen you in several years.”

Deanna needed to take a minute. If what Data was saying was true, could she have been thrown into a parallel dimension? One where Lal lived and Data was never abused by his hateful brother?

“Do you have the emotions chip from Dr. Soong?” She wasn’t sure why she suddenly had such a thought, but she thought she could sense the tiniest inkling of worry from him and it was worth asking.

“I do, but over time I have devised a way to adjust its intensity,” he explained further. “That could be why you do not sense my feelings. My father was generous in creating it for me, however it was quite overwhelming at first.”

“And Lal? Has she developed emotions?”

“Yes, she has. I have been able to keep her stable and functional. Like your Lal, she too had a close call the first time she experienced true, raw emotion.”

It was all so surreal. She had been taking time away to put all this android madness behind her and here she was caught up in it again, possibly in the wrong dimension.

“Do you think...did you detect more debris, or is it possible that I might have jumped into a parallel universe? Maybe only my section of the transport vessel broke into this timeline?”

Data seemed to give her hypothesis some thought. “That could be possible. Sometimes an explosion outright destroys any evidence of a ship, however it could be that I am wrong and the rest of the transport is still intact somewhere else.”

“Please, father. May I come in now?” Lal requested as she peeked inside, eager to see Deanna.

“Yes, of course, Lal,” her father replied.

Deanna couldn’t help but smile. It was honestly heartwarming to see the young android again. She held out her arms and beckoned the girl to come over. Lal was more than happy to oblige and ran over to hug her.

“I have missed you, Deanna. You were always so kind and patient with me,” Lal told her with affection.

The empath could feel the smallest amount of happiness radiating off of her. Deanna’s eyes filled with tears at the joy of holding her. After so much darkness and frustration it was good to feel joyful.

When they moved apart Deanna studied the minor changes in Lal’s appearance. Her hair was not cut in a severe bob anymore, but in a more layered, relaxed short style. She was wearing a powered blue smock dress and her dark eyes looked bright and cheery.

“I missed you too,” she replied, touching the girl’s face.

“Lal, perhaps you can show our guest around the ship while I take some in depth readings from the fragments of the transport vessel,” said Data. “Perhaps if I can isolate the unique temporal signature I can better derive a way to send Deanna back to her own dimension.”

The younger android looked conflicted by her father’s words. She seemed to want to help Deanna, but also to keep her company for as long as possible.

“Yes, Father. I would be pleased to show Deanna our home,” she said dutifully to Data. Then she turned towards her friend. “That is if you feel well enough?”

“I think it would be good to walk around,” Deanna told her with a grin.

......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive an techno speak I get wrong. I am not a quantum physicist. Thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lal shows Deanna around the ship.

The ship was small. A refit cruiser with basic amenities. It would seem that Deanna woke up in a combination medical and science lab. There was also an engine room, a small command center, and a lounge that had been converted into an art studio. 

Deanna noted that the ship must have been originally designed to house a crew of at least six because there were three good sized cabins that could easily fit two bunks in each. As it was, one room was Lal’s and one was Data’s, leaving one unoccupied for herself. The stranded empath tried not to read into such a coincidence and kept her attention focused on Lal as she led her to the mess hall.

“Father and I only require occasional sustenance and therefore our replicator is only programmed for our needs. I suppose we will need to adjust it for you,” she rambled as they sat down at one of the tables. If you become thirsty, however, it is still capable of replicating water.”

“That’s good to know. Thank you,” Deanna said with kindness.

“I know there is not much space, however it is enough for only the two of us,” the young android added with a coy smile.

“Lal, how long have you lived on this ship with Data?” Deanna pressed as she looked around the fairly stark room. There were two abstract paintings, presumably Data’s, hung on one wall. Otherwise there was no decoration of any kind.

“We took ownership several weeks after leaving the Enterprise,” Lal said plainly. “At least that is what I am told.”

“I’m sorry...what you were told?” she repeated, not quite following.

“Yes. I was assisting my father with some repairs a few months ago and suffered an electrical shock that has locked a number of my memory files,” she explained, seemingly unconcerned about the problem. “We are still trying to recover them.”

“Oh my. What was the last memory you can recall from before the shock?” Deanna inquired clinically.

“I remember the emotional incident from just before Father chose to resign. Then there are a few jumbled images and experiences of just the two of us, but nothing concrete.”

Deanna didn’t want to give in to her obsessive thoughts, but something was suddenly not sitting right. Lal’s story sounded all together too similar to Tristan’s when they had first found him. The uncanny coincidence made her uneasy.

“Lal, what do you know about Lore?” Deanna asked as calmly as she could manage.

The android tilted her head in a manner that reflected her father’s mannerism. She took a moment as though she was accessing the required information.

“Lore was my father’s brother,” she recited. “He was created before him, but was disingenuous upon his reactivation and told your crew that he was created after Data. Although their physical likeness was identical, he claimed that he was superior to my father because he could emote.”

Lal wrinkled her nose with faint disgust before adding, “He was a killer and hated humanity.”

“It sounds like Lore is no longer alive in this reality,” Deanna stated with interest.

“He is not. Father says that Lore arrived when he did at Dr. Soong’s secret lab. Together they were able to deactivate him. He has been disassembled and is no longer of any worry.”

“At least that’s what Data told you,” Deanna added with suspicion.

“Why would my father lie to me about such an important event?” Lal inquired with rising anxiety.

“I’m sure that your father wouldn’t,” she said, no longer so certain that Data was truly Data. Then she had to ask, knowing it could upset Lal further. “Lal, does you father ever...touch you, or display affection that could be interpreted as inappropriate for a father to express to his daughter?”

“I am sorry, but I do not understand your question,” said Lal, furrowing her brow.

“Does Data ever...do anything of a sexual nature with you?” she asked as delicately as possible.

Lal looked as though she had to give this some thought. On the one hand, Deanna was glad she didn’t abruptly dismiss her because that could have been a sign that she was lying. However, the fact that she to think it over was also disconcerting.

“I believe that Father only ever kisses me respectfully,” the android said at long last. “He will kiss my cheek, or forehead. I cannot recount a single instance that he has ever kissed my lips. We hug very sparingly as well. Though we have begun to hug more frequently, I think, since my accident. I am almost never nude in front of him and vice versa. Why do you ask?”

“I suppose I was concerned that the two of you have been alone for so long. With Data having his new emotions chip I wanted to be sure that nothing unseemly could have transpired between you.”

“Father has had his chip installed for over three years,” the girl said firmly. “Although he has had trying moments of anger, or distress he has never acted with perversion.”

“Thank you for your honesty, Lal. I never meant to speak badly of your father. I only wanted to be sure you were being cared for in the best possible way.”

“Of course, Deanna,” Lal replied warmly, “I appreciate your boldness to ensure my safety. I can assure you that my father is exactly as he has always been...perhaps a touch more human. Which I believe you can agree is a good thing.”

“I certainly can,” Deanna said in agreement.

......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was just a short one. More to come :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deanna has a chat with Data and tries to discovery if he is really who he says he is.

Deanna stood patiently while Data made quick work of the replicator. It didn’t seem to take him very long to reestablish its use for organic food. Almost like he had been planning to make the change at any time.

It was plausible, Deanna considered, that Lore had found a way to retrieve and repair Lal; just as he had with Tristan. She honestly had no idea if the android’s remains were still on the Enterprise or being stored at the Daystrom Annex. 

Lore could have told the girl that he was Data and they had run off together to avoid being labelled as property and separated forever. He could have invented the story explaining her blocked memories; memories that maybe she never had in the first place. An accident was a very good excuse to validate why she no longer remembered any of their life off the grid.

She had to admit that the pretence of being stuck in an alternate dimension was inspired. If Data was Lore and she was still very much where she belonged he could be holding her here indefinitely while feigning to help her.

“The replicator is ready,” Data said with expectancy.

“Some hot vegetable soup would be lovely, thank you,” she said with a forced smile.

Until she knew for sure what was real and what was imaginary to her situation, she had to play it cool. If her wild theories were correct and Lal really was being kept in Lore’s clutches she would need to tread lightly. It wouldn’t just be her life, but the life of Data’s daughter she needed to consider.

Data gave her one of his signature grins and tapped the buttons. A moment later the delicious, comforting scent of soup filled the air as her meal came into being.

He politely picked up the hot bowl and walked it over to the closest table.

“Thank you,” she said sincerely. 

He must have realized that the replicator failed to provide a spoon because he hopped back over and retrieved one for her. He looked so comical as he rushed about and she couldn’t keep from giggling. He reminded her of a boy she dated once as a teenager who got flustered every time they went out together because he was so keen to impress her.

“Apologies,” he said simply as he handed her the utensil.

“Thank you, again,” she said in return.

“You are very welcome,” he beamed.

He watched her intently as she took a spoonful and blew on it before tasting. The soup tasted as good as it smelled and it made her relax a fraction. She hadn’t realized how hungry she was. Data noted the increase in speed for the intake of her food. So he rose from his seat and crossed over to the replicator once more. When he returned he had a plate with some buttered bread.

“You can dip it in the soup if you like,” he instructed. 

Deanna paused to take a piece of warm, fluffy bread and rip it up with her fingers. She watched the android as he watched her. He had propped his head in one hand as he leaned on the table in a relaxed pose. It was decidedly a posture she had never seen Data adapt before now.

She smiled at him. She still wasn’t sure if he was who he said he was, but she couldn’t deny that she was enjoying his company. Her relationship with her Data had become strained. It was difficult to talk to him about his family troubles, which now strangely included Jenna. She had to keep herself detached, clinical.

“Lal told me that the Lore in this reality is essentially dead,” she said out of the blue. She wanted to see how he would react.

“Is he not in yours?” Data redirected, a dark mood overtaking his pleasant demeanour.

“No. Sadly, he was in custody after a terrible incident involving my Data. However, he managed to escape and is still on the run.” When she finished talking she popped a piece of bread in her mouth and waited.

“I hope your version of me is not too badly damaged,” he said with a measure of guilt.

“Oh, he’s fine, more or less,” she said plainly. “He’s actually in his first real relationship with a fellow officer on the Enterprise.”

“I suppose that would mean it was not you,” he said with some hesitation.

“What do you mean, me?” Deanna wasn’t sure why he would think it could be her.

“If you were the one he was involved with, you would have said as much,” he said factually. “Also he would not be fine. He would be upset to some degree that you were missing.”

“True. We are good friends and he may still be upset when he learns that I’m missing,” she rambled. “I only hope my crew doesn’t believe me to be dead.”

“Then your life was still fulfilling and you desire to return to it?”

Deanna was a little confused by the way he seemed to sound like this was a question. Almost as though he was tempting her to reevaluate her situation.

“Yes, very much so,” she told him sternly.

“If I might ask, are you currently in a romantic relationship? Back when we were colleagues I could tell that you would benefit greatly from a partnership wherein you could have children. You were such a devoted mother figure to Lal.”

“Of course there was Ian before her,” she added to see if he followed.

Data straighten his posture and looked away. “I had not forgotten about your son. I simply did not know if it would too painful for you if I mentioned him.”

Deanna was surprised. Maybe he was Data after all. She knew that Lore had coerced his brother into divulging many of his secrets to him, but he would have had no reason to reveal something so irrelevant from so long ago.

“Thank you for your consideration of my feelings, but I like to think of Ian from time to time,” she said with affection. “To answer your question; no. I am currently uninvolved.”

“Good, I am glad,” he said with another little grin. 

Deanna didn’t know how exactly to take his comment, but it stood to reason that maybe this version of her friend liked the other version of herself more than she ever knew. Especially if they had had such a strong connection and maybe she even helped him to get away.

“Data...did you have feelings for your Deanna Troi?”

“Unfortunately, when I knew my Deanna I was incapable of feeling anything. It is only in the years since acquiring my chip from Dr. Soong that I have come to reflect on my past relationships. I miss Geordi for his brotherly affection and you for your sisterly concern.”

“But that’s all?” she nudged.

“It no longer matters,” he said folding his hands in front of him. “I have chosen a life apart. I will most likely never reunite with my former crew mates.”

He sounded sad and small...so like her Data had. Clearly he was lonely. She reached a hand across the table and placed it over his in a gesture of solidarity.

“In truth,” she said, lowering her voice, feeling shameful. “In truth, I recently had an encounter with Lore and it has left me a little shaken,” she confessed. “So please be patient with me if I seem to be paranoid, or untrusting of your good intensions.”

There, she told him. She felt a little better now even if he looked horrified.

“What did he do to you?” Data questioned as he took her hand firmly in his. 

“He...forced himself on me...and later he made me believe he was kidnapping me,” she confided, her cheeks burning. “I...I’m coping quite well most days, but I feel a little as though....and please don’t misunderstand me...but I feel as though I let him down.”

“He raped you and you feel as though you let him down; how?” Data inquired, anger flashing in his yellow orbs.

“He wanted my help, but I fell apart and by the time I had gathered myself up again he didn’t want it anymore,” she explained her eyes clouding with tears.

Data stood up and came around to her side of the table. He sat down next to her and gathered her up in his arms. He held her to him and she cried into his shoulder.

“I am so sorry that my evil brother did something so awful to you,” he whispered softly as she clung to him. “You are such an unbelievably kind soul to still want to help him when clearly he is beyond redemption.”

It had been awhile since she had allowed herself to fall apart. She was hoping after some time at home with her mother that she would find a way to confide in her and find the forgiveness she so badly needed. Because she still hadn’t quite forgiven herself for falling prey to Lore.

“Perhaps it would do you good to remain here for a time,” he suggested without malice. “Maybe a stint in a reality without Lore could help heal your troubled mind.”

She pulled back from a little then to look into his eyes. If he was Data then this was the honest kindness she needed. If he was Lore and he was fucking with her, then he was doing a flawlessly convincing job of it. Because Data looked like Data...felt like Data, and she really wanted to believe it was him.

“Thank you, Data. I appreciate your sentiment,” she murmured. “But I need to get back to where I belong, however long that might take.”

He nodded slowly before drawing her back to lean her head on his shoulder. She wanted to stay there in his strong arms so badly. And for a time she did; relishing in his undivided attention and warmth of affection. 

In a way his embrace felt quite fatherly, as though he had held Lal in this way from time to time. The thought made her smile through her sadness. She was honestly so happy for him that he had gotten to keep his daughter, despite losing his friends.

......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was one of those stories where I could have Deanna blissfully unsuspicious for awhile, but I wanted to illustrate how much Lore was preoccupying her thoughts...and it’s a problem for her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It would seem that things are not so perfect between father and daughter after all.

Over the next few days Deanna helped as much as she could to analyze the readings from the transport vessel. She even sat perfectly still while Data scanned her to see if he could piece together enough clues to pinpoint where she had come from. He insisted he needed to know this information first before he could even begin to devise a plan to send her back.

After a particularly long day with no further answers, Deanna came to find Lal in the studio. She was sculpting something out of clay.

The half Betazoid joined her at the large table. It was only once they were in such close proximity that she could feel the anxiety coming off of the young android.

“Lal, sweetie, what’s wrong,” Deanna asked softly. 

While she waited for an answer she studied the clay. It looked like Lal was making several pitch pot style teacups. The first two were flawless, but the one she was currently making was lopsided and lumpy. A reflection of her muddled mood, no doubt.

“I am so glad that you are here,” Lal told her lovingly. “I have missed having company these past few months. Although Father allows me to go for supplies with him we do lead fairly uneventful, solitary lives.”

“You’re feeling conflicted about helping me get back to my universe,” Deanna surmised. “That’s perfectly normal. I’m feeling fairly conflicted myself.”

Data came to stand in the doorway, casually leaning on the frame as he listened to the women talk. Deanna caught sight of him out of the corner of her eye. He was looking especially casual compared to the android she knew.

“You are?” asked Lal. She stopped manipulating her teacup and focused more on her visitor. It hadn’t escaped her notice either that her father was listening in.

“Sure. If I’m being completely honest, I’m actually enjoying the vacation from my life and I’m thoroughly enjoying my time with you, Lal. Plus, I don’t have to put up with my overbearing mother.” Deanna laughed a little and she could tell that Lal didn’t get her joke.

“You see,” she continued, explaining herself. “I was on my way to visit my home planet, Betazed. I needed a break and I was going to spend time with my mother. Because even though we don’t always get along she is my family. No one is better to help you heal than your family.”

“Father says he misses the Enterprise at times because his friends were his family,” Lal told her, showing that she could relate. “I miss them too. I have asked if we can contact them, but Father believes it is too risky. He says that he used to communicate with Geordi often, but it became a reliability. He did not want to put Geordi’s career at risk by placing him a position where he would have to deceive his superiors.”

“But you aren’t fugitives exactly,” Deanna countered.

“No, however, we have run into those who would want to control us; own us,” Data contributed from behind them.

“Control you? Who?” pressed the empath as she turned to face him.

“A terrible criminal named Kivas Fajo, among others,” he told her. “His men attempted to abducted me once. Thank goodness Lal was with me. Together we eluded them. I have since researched the man. He is notorious for collecting only the most coveted antiquities and unique objects.”

Deanna grimaced. She knew who he was. “He succeeded in taking our Data. Made it look as though he had been destroyed in an accident,” she recounted. “Geordi refused to believe he was really gone and kept digging until he uncovered the truth.”

“How terrible,” said Lal. “I suppose this only proves that you were right to be concerned, Father.” 

Lal’s thoughts rested momentarily on another man. A man whose face she couldn’t quite recall, but whose hands she was sure had taken liberties. She could never quite remember who he was even when she concentrated solely on him. When she would ask her father he would dismiss her, telling her it was an unfortunate side effect of her memory loss.

“Indeed it does,” affirmed Data. “I wish it was not so, however we must protect ourselves. It would be detrimental if someone tried to take our free will and force us to perform tasks that go against our ethical programming, especially if we were made to harm others.”

“Data...if we run into a dead end,” Deanna began to say, hoping not to offend him. “If we run out of plausibility in how to get me home, would you contact the Enterprise?”

The android straightened his posture and shook his head. “No. If you decide that only Starfleet can assist you with their vast resources, then we will need to part ways,” he said with an unmovable weight. “I will do what I can to deliver you safely to somewhere they can reach you, but I cannot go with you, or put Lal in any situation where her safety could be compromised.”

“How horribly sad that you can’t trust them, any of them to help you if you really needed it,” Deanna said with sympathy.

“It is a sacrifice we chose to make,” he told her plainly.

Lal looked at her clay covered hands. She seemed to not share in her father’s belief that it was necessary, but kept her thoughts to herself. She was becoming used to her own reluctance to speak up to her father.

“You know, Data...just before I started on my journey I met a woman whom might interest you,” Deanna said with renewed energy. “Presuming her life is parallel here to the woman I met, she would love to get acquainted.”

Lal’s face brightened as she listened; a new glimmer of hope igniting within her. “Who is she?” 

“Deanna, while I appreciate that you are attempting to lessen Lal’s loneliness, I do not know if I care for this idea of meeting with a stranger.”

“She’s not a stranger,” she noted, but then corrected herself. “Well, technically you won’t remember her, but she’ll remember you.”

“Lal, can you excuse us,” Data interjected as he stepped into the room.

“But Father, I want to know who Deanna is talking about,” his daughter said with insistence.

“Lal, please clean up your clay. Deanna and I will leave you to it.”

Data took Deanna by the arm. She stood and followed him out of the room, annoyed that he would suddenly become so forceful with her.

“Data, was that really necessary?”

“Lal is my daughter, not yours,” he said in a tone she hadn’t heard from him before. He sounded angry and possessive. He sounded like Lore.

“I’m sorry, but she isn’t a child,” Deanna rebutted firmly holding her ground.

“Yes she is,” he snapped, lowering his voice. “She is four years old and still quite naive. So please refrain from making overtures of new friends and putting wild ideas in her head.”

“Okay, okay,” she said in surrender. “Please don’t be mad. I was only going to tell you about Juliana.”

Deanna felt a flicker of his visceral reaction before he could hide it from her. A sliver of fear ran through her for the first time since her arrival and she subsequently chose to believe that he was Data. The painful acknowledgment of his mother’s name spoke volumes. Only Lore would know who she was.

“Who is Juliana?” he asked calmly, his anger subsiding. 

He could play dumb all he wanted. She knew he knew who the woman was and felt so entirely the fool for not mentioning her name sooner. 

“Dr. Juliana Tainer was once married to Dr. Soong. She used to be Juliana Soong.” Her words were careful and slow. She watched his face as she revealed more about what she knew of the woman. “Apparently she had convinced your creator to leave you behind when they fled Omicron Theta. She was afraid that you would become dangerous like your brother.”

“My father never mentioned he had a wife,” the android commented, unaffected.

He was good, she had to give him that much. He was back to bluffing with everything he had. 

“Maybe because he felt guilty that he let her force his hand. Clearly, he regretted abandoning you. He created that chip for you, after all.”

“Did she divulge more about Lore and what had caused him to become so cruel?”

“I don’t know if it’s the same in this universe, but in mine...Lore had his heart broken. The boy he loved was cruelly beaten and during the attack his back was broken.”

“Juliana told you all of this?” he asked, a dubious expression falling across his features.

“No. Lore did, or maybe it was Tristan who told me. I honestly can’t keep track anymore.”

“Lore told you?” Data’s anger flared again. Now she was confused. “Was this before or after he assaulted you? I cannot believe his arrogance that he would attempt to gain your pity. That he would convince you that he even had a heart that could be broken.”

“Data,” she said softly. “It’s alright. What’s past is past. He can’t hurt me now.”

She placed a hand on his chest to calm him. He looked down at her hand and the unyielding emotional pain began to crack through his unwavering facade. 

“You are correct,” he said so quietly it was little more than a whisper. “He cannot hurt you here. I do not know if you will be as safe once you return to your own dimension. I know it is irrational and possibly illogical, however I cannot help but implore you to remain here with me; with us.”

“Data I can’t do that,” she said with a surprising measure of sadness. For some reason she suddenly wanted to stay too, despite knowing that he could be lying to her about who he was. “But I don’t belong here and I’m sure there’s some sort of rule in quantum physics that would need me to go back.”

The android looked defeated. “I will apologize to Lal for reprimanding you for your kind suggestion. I also apologize to you,” he rambled, at a loss for what do with himself. “Please forgive me.”

“Data, you’re absolutely sure you have no memory of Juliana?” she asked one last time as he began to walk away.

He stopped and turned back to her. “No. I do not. Nor of this Tristan you mentioned. I suppose I became upset because Lal is now suffering as I have. She too has memories I cannot give back to her and it is unfair.”

“Then let’s make some new happy memories for her,” she suggested with kindness.

The android lingered as a smile pulled at the corners of his mouth. Deanna was sure that he wanted the same, even if their time together was short.

......


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lal is keeping a secret of her own. Deanna takes matters into her own hands to find out what is really going on.

Lal was braiding Deanna’s hair as they sat in the command center of the ship. Data was working diligently on his formulas down in the small lab, or at least that was what he claimed to be doing.

The young synthetic woman ran her fingers through the empath’s long wavy locks and took her time creating several smaller braids that she would then braid together. Deanna really didn’t care how the style looked in the end. She was enjoying fostering the physical connection between them. She could tell that Lal was still feeling isolated and she wondered if maybe the relationship between father and daughter was becoming strained.

“You and Data are still getting on well after all these months, aren’t you?” she asked tentatively.

Lal’s diligent hands paused in their braiding motion for a fraction of a second before continuing their work.

“Yes, of course,” the android girl replied evenly. “Did he say something to the contrary?”

“No. It’s only that you mentioned times that he struggled with his emotions and I wondered if maybe you have too. It’s perfectly normal for people living in close quarters for long periods of time to get on one another’s nerves.”

Deanna could sense something she couldn’t quite name. Whatever Lal was holding back it didn’t seem like anything good.

“I suppose we have quarrelled once or twice,” she admitted at length. “It is nothing that I am concerned about.”

The empath wasn’t entirely sure that was whole story, but didn’t want to upset her. “Well, I’m here now if you need to talk about it, or anything at all.”

After a few more moments of silence Lal began to hum. It was a light tune that seemed to ease her worries. Deanna wondered if she had taught herself to hum as a coping mechanism.

“Deanna...I have had someone on my mind for some time now,” Lal rambled as she worked. “I know that your timeline may be different than ours, however I was hoping you could shed some light on where this person might be in their life.”

The woman was intrigued. Especially by the vagueness of who this person could be. “I take it this is someone from the Enterprise?” Deanna nudged playfully, trying to forget the heavier atmosphere from just before.

Deanna couldn’t see Lal’s face since she was seated behind her, but she could feel the edges of infatuation flutter through her. This was a person Lal really liked.

“Yes,” the girl confessed with a nervous giggle. “Father insists that we do not contact anyone from our lives before taking our independence, however...I was thinking that maybe if he is no longer on the Enterprise it could be done.”

“Who is it, Lal?” she questioned as she turned around some. Deanna could see a tint of pink highlighting the android’s cheeks. She had a pretty good guess, but wanted to be sure.

“Wesley Crusher,” Lal confided. “He was seventeen when I knew him. Now he would be almost twenty-two. It is a logical assumption that he would have progressed in his life by now.”

“My Wesley is away at Starfleet Academy,” Deanna told her frankly. “Unless your Wes chose another path it could be dangerous to contact him.”

“But the academy if so far away,” Lal said. She seemed to have ideas of her own. “If I encrypt my message and bounce it around through multiple relays it would be untraceable.”

Deanna was impressed that she had put so much thought into her hypothetical means of contacting her old friend. The truth of the matter was that Lal had been taking to him for weeks now without her father’s knowledge. 

She had told the cadet not to ask too many questions and to keep their interactions a secret. Wesley believed she was at Daystrom and swore himself to secrecy if she promised to tell him the moment she became unsure of her safety. Lal gave her word and their pact was complete.

“Does your father know that you’ve been wanting to contact Wesley?” Now she was curious. Not only because of the expected resistance to trust anyone, but because she knew for a fact that Lore hated Wesley with a passion. If Data was Lore her answer could give her a clue.

“He does,” Lal grumbled. “And he does not approve.”

“Data always liked Wes. He trusted him to help you with your motor skills and socialization.”

“He says that I am too young and naive to understand my feelings,” Lal explained with mild frustration. “He is concerned that I am relying too heavily on my memories of a boy I once knew and I will be disappointed, or possibly could be rejected by the young man he is now.”

“You don’t agree?”

“I am lonely, Deanna,” the girl said with a mixture of anger and sadness. She never set out to keep such a secret. Lying to her father was somewhat of a burden that she would rather do without. “Wesley would never mistreat me. I do not care if he has grown up to be unattractive, or already has a girlfriend. He is my friend.”

“Lal...this is between you and Data. I cannot condone you breaking his rules on a whim,” she with importance.

“Would your Wesley want to know me now?”

Deanna had to give it some thought. She was sure that in the abstract the cadet would be thrilled to know she was alive and doing alright. But just as her Data may not have time for his daughter at this stage in his life; so might Wesley be too busy starting off his career to do their friendship justice.

“I don’t know,” she said sincerely, giving her a shrug of her shoulders.

“Do you think you can talk to Father about allowing me to contact him?” Lal sounded so genuine in plea for her help in the matter that was it was hard to say no.

“Let me think it over and if he seems to be open to discussing it, I will ask,” Deanna told diplomatically.

“Thank you,” the girl cheered, hugging her from behind. 

Deanna really had no idea how Data would react to being asked by her if his daughter could reach out. It wasn’t her place and again she would need to tread lightly. She had no doubt in her mind that if he was Lore he would hate the idea.

......

That night as Deanna lay in bed, she went over all the arguments in her head again. Could Data be Lore? If he was then why was he still playing his game with her? And why hadn’t he tried to become more physical than a few affectionate hugs? There was another horrible theory that had wedged its way into her brain now. 

What if she was in a parallel dimension and Lore had taken Data’s place when they both arrived at Soong’s secret lab. Lore was notorious for fooling others into believing he was his brother. It would also explain why he stopped talking to Geordi. If this were true then his long-con wasn’t for her, it was for Lal.

Deanna huffed an exasperated sigh. A year or so ago and she wouldn’t be having all these paranoid worries. She would have accepted the situation as it was presented to her. But she couldn’t sleep and after over an hour of tossing and turning she got out of bed. 

She decided to see for herself what exactly Data had been doing in his lab. It was really the only place on the ship she hadn’t been allowed to explore on her own. If he was trying to help her then his work would speak for itself. If he was lying there would be nothing to find. No equations, or theories; or difference in temporal signature.

Data and Lal were in the art studio. She could hear one of them on the piano, while the other was playing violin. She wasn’t sure if she had ever heard Data play piano, but she had definitely attended his violin recitals.

She discretely made her way down to the science lab and closed the door behind her. She was pleased to see that there was no security code locking her out. She was even more surprised to see that there was a file full of equations and quantum theories to try and explain her jump from one dimension to another. 

Deanna exhaled slowly. A feeling of calm flowing through her. But then she had a terrible last minute thought. What if this was all for show and her temporal signature matched this universe?

She located a tricorder and scanned the console. Then she scanned herself and entered the readings into the computer. Her stomach dropped when the screen flashed at her. They were the same. The files and equations were a bunch of bunk created in case she asked to see his progress.

Suddenly, a hand was on her shoulder and she was swivelled around in her chair. Data had his face so close to hers that their noses bumped. She had been so consumed in her task that she hadn’t noticed when the music stopped.

“I see you could not resist,” he whispered. “Curiosity killed the cat, you know.”

“Does that mean you’re going to kill me?” Deanna asked him with defiance.

Data leaned back slightly and gave her a dubious look. “Kill you?” he asked with concern. “My apologies, Deanna. I was only attempting to be playful.”

“Playful?” she shot back, still distressed. “Data, the readings don’t lie. You and I are from the same reality. I just discovered that you’ve been lying to me—to us for days.”

The android calmly pulled up a chair and sat beside her. This was not the behaviour she was expecting. 

“I know. I cannot reconcile how this got so out of hand,” he told her. She could have been imagining it, but he sounded sincere.

“It happened because you’re not Data,” she said softly. She knew she shouldn’t antagonize him, but he was fairly reserved all things considered. “I know that you’re not and you really should stop pretending now.”

He looked deep into her eyes and that old familiar pain was coming through. “I can’t,” he said with a heavy sigh.

She heard it, loud and clear, a contraction. He was Lore.

......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dun! Okay so this was probably obvious, but I hope it was still an okay reveal.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a closer look at how the two androids came to be together.

Before....

Lore couldn’t stop thinking about that day when he watched the ancient nebula burn away and die. In many ways he felt the same about his existence; his old life was meaningless now that all his bridges had been burned.

Time and time again people had reached out to help him, but he would not have their pity, or false concern. He always needed an element of control; only he would take far more than he should—every time. With his parents, his brother, his first love, and now from her.

Deanna Troi wasn’t like the others. Sure she saw through his bullshit, but she also saw his vulnerability; his soul. He had wanted so badly to steal her away with him that day as they sat watching the nebula in its blaze of glory, but he had no plan and no ship and nothing to give her in return.

So Lore let her be. He slipped away while she was watching the heavens transform in their beautiful display. She had changed something in him, though. He knew he didn’t want to be alone anymore.

It wasn’t long before Lore was looking into locating his brother’s supposed daughter, Lal. He thought if nothing else he could snatch her away to use as a model to build a new android to keep him company. He disguised himself and snuck into the Daystrom Institute Annex on Gator IV. He was amazed how easy it was. 

Despite everyone being on high alert to find him, no one ever expected he would waltz into a place like that and risk getting caught. He was expecting Lal’s remains to be locked up under high security, but she wasn’t. 

Lore recognized the young android from images shared from his brother. He couldn’t believe that Commander Bruce Maddox had her mindlessly completing basic tasks. She seemed to be functional, but devoid of any independent consciousness; no AI sparking her to life. A Soong-type mannequin stuck in repetitive motions.

Of course he didn’t know it at the time, but she was simply stuck in an android fugue state. He was able to walk her right out of the lab, claiming he was Maddox’s new assistant. When he got her on his ship and finally felt they were safe, he began to run diagnostics of his own.

To his excitement he was able to recover her personality and memory files. They had never met before and it he was vaguely hopeful that she could accept him for who he was now and not who he used to be. Only when he reactivated her, she mistook him for her father.

He should have corrected her right away, but he didn’t. And when she asked why her internal chronological counter informed her that she was missing almost three years of her existence he should have come clean; but he didn’t. Slowly, lie upon lie built up his story of how they had broken away from Starfleet and chosen to live independently from the life he had known for so many years.

Everything was going so well. He liked being a father. He adored his new daughter and she loved him unconditionally. Such love was addictive. He never once considered sullying it with his old perverted ways. The longer he played the part, the more he believed he had changed.

Their life was simple and quiet. That was until they picked up the distress beacon. 

The blast from the explosion must have thrown the airlock section clear across the sector because there was no sign of the rest of transport. He never imagined that Deanna would be inside. He almost didn’t bother to scan the debris.

She was beautiful, her ethereal pale complexion made her seem like something out of a dream. Lore meticulously tended to her wounds, Lal acting as nurse. The girl was enamoured. Chatting away about all the time they had spent together and their special talks. Lore could see that Deanna had been a mother of sorts to his new daughter. So how could he not want to keep this woman?

Lore had a ship and he had the beginnings of a little family. He also could not deny how his heart yearned for Deanna to open her big, dark, beautiful eyes and look at him with nothing but gratitude for saving her life. 

The longer it took her to come around, the longer he had to make up a story and convince her that he was Data. 

When she did finally awaken, he suddenly wanted to tell her everything, but Lal was standing so close that he couldn’t. And when the girl rushed in and hugged her maternal friend, he was trapped in his web of lies and had to keep up appearances.

......

Now....

“I didn’t mean to find you,” Lore continued to explain to Deanna. “After our chance encounter at the nebula, I couldn’t stop thinking about how my life had always improved when I had a companion I could trust.”

He paused and shook his head as though couldn’t quite believe his actions either. “I remember my brother telling me about his tragic daughter,” he said with a wry smile, “I was able to steal Lal and by some miracle I was able to piece her back together. Well, a miracle and whatever that Maddox asshole was up to. So much for abiding by my brother’s wishes and letting her Rest In Peace.”

Deanna sat with her mouth open, listening to his confession. She was so numb from shock that it felt like some sort of out of body experience.

“I wasn’t even planing to lie to her,” Lore rambled. “But when she opened her eyes and called me ‘Father’...It was too much to turn away. Her love was so complete, unwavering. So I played the part and earned her undying devotion. And I love her, Deanna, like my own. I would never hurt her, or harm her in anyway. Then we found you and I got greedy. I should have left you adrift, but no one else was coming. So I saved you and convinced you of the same story I told Lal.”

The empath listened to his words and sensed his honesty. Every word was true, or at least he believed what he was saying. She could feel his fatherly love for Lal and, even worse, she could sense his honest affection for her. 

“You are truly trying to do right by her, aren’t you?” she questioned, even though she already knew the answer.

“Yes, I am. I’ve thought about returning her to my brother—to show him I’ve grown and that he can trust me. But then I remember how unpredictable he was when I saw him last. His unguarded anger and sexual outbursts with that woman. He needs time to find his footing now that he can experience emotion and sweet, innocent Lal needs someone entirely devoted to her and her well-being.”

Deanna was amazed. She was taken aback that he could be so clear headed and considerate of another living person. She could tell that he regretted how things had ended with Tristan and Data. Deep down he only wanted to be loved. The emotions chip he had stolen had driven him insane beyond anything he had ever experienced before. Now it was like he had finally come to his senses again. He was finally whole.

“I know you probably don’t believe a word I’m saying,” he added as she remained still. “But I think whatever Geordi and my brother did to adjust my programming finally kicked in. It was just so gradual that I didn’t notice it at first, but I am not the hateful killer I was once was. Though, I do hate myself for what I did to you.”

Lore dared to touch her face. Deanna closed her eyes as she felt his thumb caress her cheek. The gesture was tender and she couldn’t help but want to believe him.

“Why aren’t you afraid of me?” he asked, bewildered by her reaction to him.

“It’s like I’ve known all along that you were you,” she said nonsensically as she looked into his eyes. “I know I don’t have to be afraid anymore.”

“You don’t,” he said with conviction.

“Will you let me go if I promise to lie and keep your new life a secret?” she murmured, letting her eyes fall closed again so she could concentrate on sensing if he was being truthful.

“Yes,” he sighed. She could feel the longing in him build as he resolved to let her go. “I can drop you at the next space port if that’s what you want. Lal will be crushed to lose you, but you have every right to go back to your life.”

She opened her eyes to stare into his golden gaze once more. His face was so close, his emotions so raw. Hearing him say he would release her filled her with happiness and she dared to trust him. 

“How did you know about Ian?” she found herself asking.

“While I was instigating my worm to cause chaos in your computer sensors, I downloaded every file I could find that was attached to you,” he said with regret. “I was planning to snatch you away one day—but I swear that this isn’t what this is. This was a fluke.”

Silently, Deanna wondered if it was destiny. He was constantly on her mind these days and it would seem she was on his. Maybe they had accidentally magnetized themselves to each other.

Feeling overwhelmed, she leaned in and kissed him, taking him by surprise. A moment later he pulled away from her and stood up.

“It’s better if we keep things friendly,” Lore said with restrained desired. “It will only confuse Lal.”

Deanna felt it would only confuse him. Hell, she was confused enough already.

“Agreed,” she concurred with a strained smile. “Lore...Lal is only going to get lonelier when I leave. She was talking with me about Wesley earlier today and I’m worried she might eventually defy you and try to contact him.”

Lore shook his head to himself again. “What can I do, Deanna? Do you think getting her a puppy might distract her?”

Deanna let out a nervous chuckle. “Maybe for a little while,” she said with reservation. “Lore, you could let me advocate for you. I could help you reintegrate into Data’s life, giving Lal more normalcy.”

“No, I can’t go back now,” he said ruefully. “Maybe in a few decades, or in a century or so. I can’t risk the emotional upheaval. I don’t want her to go into cascade failure again. For now I am Data; I am her father and that is all she needs to know.”

She assured him she would give him her full support, even if it was an insane thing to do. “You can count on me,” she said. “The last thing I want is to cause Lal more distress.”

Lore seemed to relax by a fraction. Then he reached out and touched a lock of her braided hair. “I like your hair, by the way,” he said with a grin. “My girl has real talent.”

Deanna placed a hand on her head and remembered that Lal had done her hair in multiple braids. She had forgotten all about it. 

.......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one was a little story heavy. I hope it wasn’t too bad.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lal is told that Deanna will be leaving, but she isn’t the only one wanting the empath to stay.

Deanna didn’t sleep well that night. She kept thinking about Lore and how he made up the elaborate story of how Lal never became dysfunctional and they had been together all this time. 

It still seemed like a strange story to her. Why not simply tell her the truth and add the flare of her father not wanting her anymore, but her wonderful ‘born again’ uncle would take care of her and keep her safe.

The next morning she came into the mess hall just as Lal was rushing out.

“What happened?” she wondered, the tension palatable.

“I told Lal that I am unable to send you back to your universe and that we will need to allow you to seek help from Starfleet,” he explained. “She is understandably upset.”

“You could have waited for me so that we could tell her together,” Deanna snapped. 

Lore scowled at her. “She is my daughter. I think I know how to speak to her.”

Deanna dismissed his ludicrous statement and took off to find the younger android. For some reason Lore didn’t follow her. She found Lal in her room, lying face down on her bed. The walls of the room were filled with drawings and the surfaces were cluttered with sculptures she must have made. Deanna sighed and knocked on the door frame.

“Can I come in?” she asked softly.

Lal didn’t lift her head but Deanna could hear the android mumble something and saw a wave of one hand. Deanna decided this was her way of telling her go away.

“Lal...I would really like to talk to you,” she said firmly, hoping that a parental tone might earn her more ground.

The girl flopped over to glare at the ceiling tiles. She groaned and rubbed at her eyes with the heels of her hands.

“Fine,” Lal pouted. “Come in if you want to. You will do what you want to, anyways.”

Deanna had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing. Boy did she sound like a moody teenager—and an awful lot like Lore.

The counsellor came to sit on the edge of the bed. “I’m sorry if my leaving upsets you, but we all knew I would have to go at some point.”

“You never even asked Father about Wesley, did you?”

“Actually, I did,” Deanna told her. “He hasn’t changed his mind, but he is considering letting you adopt a companion animal.”

Lal sat up and groaned again. “Why? I do not want a cat, or a dog. I want an intelligent friend to spend my time with. Like Father has you.”

“But I’m leaving,” Deanna reminded her sternly.

“Why?” the girl questioned crossly.

“Because I need to get back to my universe.”

“No...why would you leave Father? He is very attached to you,” Lal elaborated.

“Data is my friend and even though we are from two different—.”

“No,” Lal interrupted rudely. “No more hearsay and excuses. I have observed your interactions. Did my father confess his affection for you? Did you reject him?”

Deanna wasn’t sure where all this was coming from. “Lal, Data is not in love with me.”

“Yes, he is,” she said with conviction. “He cannot stop talking about you. When you are together he is so focused on what you are saying. He was so delighted when we rescued you. Now he will be heartbroken and keep me from making friends so that I will be miserable just like he is.”

When Lal was done making her case she flopped back down onto the mattress and heaved another laboured sigh.

“He wants to keep you safe,” Deanna reiterated.

“He wants to control me,” Lal whined. “He does not want anyone to take me from him because then he will be abandoned, which is silly. If I do find someone to be my friend, who truly cares for and respects me, then we will all be a family together.”

“Sometimes things don’t turn out that way,” Deanna retorted thinking about how Lore would never last five minutes in the same room with Wesley Crusher before wanting to do him bodily harm. “Sometimes our feelings get hurt and people we once trusted turn out to be our enemies. Although, sometimes a person we were once afraid of, can become our ally.”

“I do not know what you are referring to, however my father is no one’s enemy.”

“Did your father say how long it would take to get to the next port?” Deanna asked, hoping to get an honest answer.

“Three days,” Lal grumbled.

“Well, sweetie, we can spend the next three days mad at each other, or we can accept that we have such little time left together and have fun.”

Lal sat up again and made a pained face. “Are you mad at me, Deanna!?”

The woman laughed and hugged her. “No Lal, but I think you’re a little mad at me,” she clarified.

The young android leaned into her embrace and hugged her back. “I did not mean to get so angry. I suppose I am being selfish. I want to keep you forever.”

After making up, the two women made their way back to the mess hall. 

Data opened his arms to his daughter and she accepted his hug, forgiving him for being so unmovable.

“Do you forgive me?” he asked as he petted her short hair.

“Yes, Father,” Lal said warmly.

Deanna could feel hints the mutual affection, even if it was difficult for her to detect. It warmed her heart to see them being so sweet and she had to remind herself again that this was Lore; not Data.

.....

That afternoon, Deanna was resting her room. After her sleepless night she thought she would try and take a nap. She was finally drifting off when she felt someone come to stand in the doorway.

“Are you asleep?” whispered Lore.

Deanna groaned. “Yes.”

He chuckled at her blatant lie. She turned over to face him and switched her bedside light on. 

“What is it?” she asked with honest sincerity. She could tell that he wouldn’t have come for her counsel unless it was important.

The android gestured to the bed as though asking if he could sit with her. She sat up against the headboard and nodded.

It was crazy how comfortable she was with him. She supposed she knew he could do whatever he wanted at any moment and if he had wanted to harm her he would have done so by now. It also helped to have the security of Lal somewhere close by. She knew he would behave and never risk questionable behaviour that could upset the younger android.

Lore sat on the edge of her bed and scrubbed his face with both hands. The mannerism was so human, communicating his frustration.

“What’s wrong?” Deanna nudged. 

“I feel like I’m losing her already,” he confided. “I feel like any day now she’ll just up and leave me.”

The empath sighed. Although she had no children of her own it was a common concern of the parents she saw as patients. Even Beverly Crusher had shared her worries over her son once, or twice.

Deanna leaned forward and wrapped her arms around him from the side. It was something she had done with Data on more than one occasion, but seemed to mean more to his brother. Lore leaned into her touch and pressed his cheek against hers.

“Please don’t leave me,” he said out of the blue.

It took Deanna a moment to realize he meant her and not his daughter. She moved away from him just enough to look him in the eye. He was full of longing and sadness. She ran her painted fingernails through his hair as they continued to gaze into each other.

“Give me a reason,” she dared him.

Lore looked baffled by her reply. He was still unsure of what to do. Every time he tried to lower his guard and let someone in, they hurt him. But by all rights, he had already hurt her. So he decided to show her why she belonged, why she should stay.

He kissed her slowly at first, tentatively. Then with more intention. He kept his eyes open even after hers fluttered shut. He didn’t want to push her too far. When he stopped and pulled back she followed him, wanting more. 

“Is that all you’ve got?” she teased. He frowned and turned away. She thought that maybe she had hurt his feelings. “Lore, did the patches to your subroutines remove your sexuality programme?” she asked more seriously.

“No,” he answered quietly.

“Then what is it?” she prodded.

He faced her again and caressed her cheek. “I raped you,” he stated coldly. “I have no right to be romantic with you now.”

“You really feel guilty, don’t you?” She could feel that he did. He was so conflicted by what he wanted versus what he felt he deserved. For the first time she could sense his remorse was real. 

“I forgive you,” she told him.

“You shouldn’t,” he said firmly. 

She kissed him softly on the lips and then on the forehead. “I forgive you,” she said again with more insistence. “Now you only need to forgive yourself.”

Lore furrowed his brow. He didn’t know how. “I killed so many innocent people,” he told her.

“I know,” she replied, the notion making her feel ill. “You weren’t well. You were created with flaws. It’s not entirely your fault.”

“Who knew that my annoyingly perfect brother would actually find a way to infest me with his goodness?” he scoffed bitterly. “I hated myself before for being so gullible, but now I hate myself for being so manipulative and evil. Even now, I’m lying to Lal.”

“To keep her safe,” she reminded him.

“No...to keep her mine,” he corrected

“But you’ve already shared her with me,” Deanna said with affection.

“I like sharing with you,” Lore hummed sweetly. “I want to share everything with you.”

Deanna smiled and pulled him close, claiming his mouth. She kissed him more obscenely this time, full of need. Lore began to forget all his reasons why he should not be giving into her; his sensory inputs filled with the desire for more and more of all things Deanna Troi. 

They were lost in their lust; kissing passionately when a high pitched squeak broke their concentration. Lal was standing in the open doorway with a hand over her mouth.

“Apologies,” she blurted before running off down the hall.

“Damn it,” Lore curse. 

“I’ll go,” Deanna stated, but he pressed a hand down on her shoulder as he stood. 

“No. I’ll go,” he told her.

......


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things finally seem to fall into place.

Lore found Lal in her room. He took a deep breath and reminded himself to be patient. His daughter was sitting on the floor, hugging a pillow. It was an odd thing for her to do and he was sure he had never seen her do it before.

“Are you alright, Lal?” he asked as he crouched down next to her.

“I was not spying, Father,” she mumbled into her chest.

“I did not think that you were,” he said kindly.

The girl looked at him then and tilted her head. “Are you in love with Deanna?”

“Yes, I think that I am,” he answered honestly. “Does that upset you?”

“Does she love you as well?” she wondered.

“I think that maybe she does.”

“Then...she will stay?” 

Lal sounded so hopeful in that moment that his heart broke a little for her.

“I think I can stay a little longer,” said Deanna from the doorway.

The younger android jumped up, almost knocking into her father. 

“Really, Deanna!?” she shouted with delight.

“Yes, really,” the woman replied with a laugh.

“Really?” Lore asked with uncertainty as to why she would promise such a thing as to stay.

“What can I say? You made a very good case,” she said with a lyrical air.

Lal rushed back to her father and helped him to stand. Then she took him by the hand and dragged him over to Deanna. Lastly, she placed the empath’s hand in his and started to shove them out of her room.

“Go on, now,” she said as she scooted them out. “Go have your special grown up time. I promise not to interrupt you.”

Deanna and Lore stared at each other after Lal shut her door. 

“That was strange, right?” he asked.

“Not really,” offered Deanna. “She was probably worried that she did something wrong, compounded with her concern for your feelings if I were to break your heart.”

“Oh...yeah,” he said slowly as he thought it over. “So...wanna go back to what we were doing?”

“Yes, ‘Data’,” she said with emphasis. “Let us go back to my room.”

Lore made a face. “I said ‘wanna’ when I should have said ‘want to’,” he whispered. “Oops.”

She rolled her eyes at him and dragged him away from the girl’s door. As they arrived back Deanna’s at room they could hear loud classical music blaring through the wall.

“Smart girl,” mused Lore. “But remember if you feel the need to scream my name, you will need to call me Data,” he added with a suggestive wag of his eyebrows.

She hit him hard in the chest. “Fine. Shut up and kiss me, ‘Data’,” she snarked.

He visibly grimaced. He was fine with the name while it was all a deception, but since she knew who he was, he knew she was being mean on purpose.

“As you wish, Counsellor,” he said in his most monotone, robotic voice. He made sure the door was closed tight before taking a step towards her.

Deanna kissed him hard and dragged her teeth on his lower lip to egg him on. Lore lifted her up under her thighs and walked her back to the bed. Deanna didn’t mind. She was too busy kissing him with her arms wrapped around his neck.

Lore wasn’t sure how long they would have before Lal came knocking on their door again, so he planned to skip anything fancy and went straight to it. But Deanna had other ideas and took his face in both hands and made him stop.

“What are you doing?” she panted. He had just yanked down her jumpsuit and barely had his cock out the flap in the front of his.

“Is this not how parents make love?” he asked in perfect Data tones. “Should we not have sex quickly?”

She pushed him off of her and he complied. She kicked her offending jumpsuit off of her ankles and stood in front of him in only her underwear. She snapped a bra strap just for show before leaning down and undoing all of his fastenings. As she slowly undressed him, he watched her in awe. It seemed that she needed to kiss his skin with every new inch she revealed.

She did the same when she got to his legs. Kissing down his thighs and then back up again. Lore was starting to come undone. He had been stuck in the cycle of quick and dirty for far too long. Her way was so much better.

At long last she took his erect cock in her hands. She was about to start doing something obscene—something the old Lore would have killed for—but he made her stop. He leaned down and pulled her back up to sit on the bed with him.

“I don’t need that,” he said quietly, nuzzling into her neck. “Stay up here with me.”

She giggled as he tickled her with his nose and breath. Then she kissed his mouth and made her way into his lap. He helped her take off her underwear and then he slid inside her. 

The last and only time they had done this, he was the one doing it to her. This time he was happy to have her on top. He lay down the rest of the way as she took off her bra and picked up the pace. She leaned down a little, just enough for him enjoy her naked breasts and send wonderful sensations through her body.

Surprisingly they were both staying fairly quiet. Even as an orgasm overtook the exotic beauty she managed to keep her enjoyment internal, a benefit of being half Betazoid. If only the android could have heard her telepathic cries of ecstasy. After she came a couple more times, Lore let himself come. 

Deanna collapsed on top of him, happy, sweaty and exhausted. Lore relished in the softness of her hair and tucked it out of her face. Then he managed to reach over and pull a blanket over them. Luckily, she had left her bed unmade and it was easy enough to do. Suffice it say, she slept well that night with Lore as her very willing body pillow.

......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was short, but I wanted to focus on their intimacy.  
> Side note: I used a text reader for the first time to help check for errors. It was both awesome and hilarious to hear my writing out loud.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the cold light of day things are not as wonderful as they seemed the night before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for rough sex. Not technically rape, but not as tender as before.

The next morning Deanna had a guilty conscience. Not because of the shameful sex with Lore—which she really should have been feeling all kinds of messed up about—but because she knew people would be looking for her by now. Or worse, they thought she was dead and were planning her funeral.

“No.”

“Just a quick word.”

“No.”

“She’s my mother. I can trust her.”

“No!”

Lore was checking the navigation console and outright refusing her request. Deanna was sure he would be more reasonable by this point.

“If I explain to my mother that I have a new lover she’ll be thrilled and leave me alone,” the woman explained hoping to persuade him. “If I can tell her I am still alive then I can remain here with you a little longer.”

Lore swivelled in his chair and glared up into her dark, sultry eyes.

“No,” he said again.

Deanna took the liberty of sitting in his lap and combing her fingers through his hair. “Please, darling?”

Lore stood abruptly and she tumbled to the floor. Her face filled with confusion and betrayal that he could treat her with such indifference.

“Never attempt to pacify me with terms of endearment and seductive tactile enticements,” he stated with a harshness that chilled her blood. “I am not your sweetheart and you will wait until we part company to start advertising the good news that you are alive. Otherwise, you may not get the chance at all. Do you understand me?”

Deanna shuddered against the force of his reprimand. He hadn’t done any physical harm, but he might as well have. Clearly he was not as enamoured with her as she was led to believe and killing her was still on the table. She was stunned that it hadn’t occurred to her before that it could be.

The android locked the settings on the console before walking out of the room, leaving her sitting on the floor. Deanna got up a moment later and dusted herself off. She could tell that he was not exactly ready to let her into his life.

She found him tidying the art studio, reorganizing some of the supply drawers. It was an odd thing to be doing, but she decided if they were going on a supply run that maybe he was doing a quick inventory. It was probably more effective for them to purchase real supplies than waste ship resources replicating everything all the time.

“Data,” she said, pausing to be sure Lore was paying attention, but used his assumed name in case Lal was too. “Data, I’m sorry if I pushed you too hard. If you are ready for me to leave when we get to the next port then I guess I’ll go.”

“I really think that you should,” he said frankly.

“Did last night mean so little to you?” she asked, her hurt feelings coming through.

“Last night was meaningless if it costs me my daughter,” he practically growled as he walked past her.

Deanna had woken that morning alone. She didn’t think too much into it since Lore didn’t sleep and he probably had other things he needed to attend to. Now it was becoming clearer that he saw their dalliance as a mistake, one that he blamed on her.

“It doesn’t have to cost you anything,” she said plainly.

He came back to her side and gripped her bicep, almost painfully. “Do you want to know what Lal was doing while you distracted me?” he hissed.

Her dark eyes filled with terror as he tightened his hold. “What?” she asked shakily.

“She was calling her little boyfriend,” he snapped.

“Boyfriend?” Deanna questioned, not following

“That Crusher boy,” he said with distain. “Did you know she was contacting him?”

“What!? No!” she exclaimed defensively.

“But she talked to you about him.”

“Yes, and I told you that she had.”

Lore let her go. He picked up a piece of pottery and threw it at the wall. It shattered on impact, making Deanna cry out in fear.

“Please stop,” Deanna begged him. “Lal loves you. What did she say when you confronted her?”

“I did not confront her,” he said with a little more restraint. He walked over to the mess he had just made and began picking up the larger pieces off the floor.

“So...you overheard them talking and you didn’t stop her?” she asked with renewed concern. “Aren’t you worried that he’ll say something to make her question the story you told her and that she might start to figure out your lies?”

“It did not sound as though he had any idea that she was in hiding,” he explained. “It did however, sound as though this was not their first conversation. She has been contacting him for some time in secret.”

Deanna reconsidered the size of the ship. She supposed if he was working in the engine room, or meditating on a painting that he might be distracted long enough for a quick call. It still seemed so unlikely that Lal would lie. Unless...

“When you first...fell in love,” she said lowering her voice significantly. “Did you lie to your parents?”

Lore glared at her. Of course he had. They never would have approved of his choice. Tristan was already a well known ne’er dowel and Lore was gaining a reputation as a shit disturber. Together they were a disreputable pair, prone to mischief and misdemeanours. The only saving grace was that they preferred to spend their time doing terrible things to each other instead of to others.

Deanna could tell that her question stirred up a flurry of memories from Lore’s past and he hated her for it. 

“Lal is nothing at all like Lore,” he said, maintaining his Data persona. “She is good and kind-hearted. She is simply lonely, as you said.”

“Good. I would hate to see what would happen if Wesley Crusher turned up on your doorstep and you didn’t trust your daughter.”

“Who said I trusted him?” he countered coldly. 

Deanna rolled her eyes at him and she darted for the door. Lore caught her again and slammed her against the wall. 

“Where do you think you are going?” he accused heatedly. 

“To talk to Lal,” she informed him.

“This is none of your concern,” he warned. “I will not have you confronting her about her secret conversations.”

She tried desperately to read him. All she could sense was his hatred, but she could not discern if it was for her, Wesley, or himself. She didn’t think she would feel such hatred from him anymore, but she supposed like any recovering addict; he was bound to experience set backs. Then a terrible thought occurred to her.

“Oh my god. You want her to keep talking to Wesley,” she whispered in horror. “You want her to lure him to her so that you can get your hands on him.”

He let her go and backed away as though she had burned him. “No. I have no reason to want him here...to want anyone here.”

“No? Are you sure? Because he does have an uncanny physical resemblance to another young man we both know. One that you never did get the chance to get out of your system.”

Lore came so close that she could feel his hot breath on her face. “That’s some dirty mouth you have, Counsellor,” he snarled. “Perhaps I should have let you suck me off last night, after all.”

It was so wrong how much he was turning her on. If she wasn’t afraid for her life she might have actually tried to kiss him. He moved away from her then to get a broom, leaving her confused and aroused.

“Are the two of you arguing again?” Lal asked as she entered the studio.

“No,” they both said in unison.

The girl looked unconvinced as she noted the debris by the far wall and frowned. 

“Father, will we still be stopping for supplies?”

“Supplies?” echoed Deanna. She knew that was the plan, but was so uneasy that she forgot momentarily. She nervously watched Lal for any sign that she could have overheard them talking about Wesley. It would seem that she hadn’t. If she had, her poker face was flawless.

“Yes. We are in need of some back up dilithium,” he explained. “And perhaps Lal can take you to the shops for some additional attire.”

Deanna looked down at the clothes she was wearing. They were a mixture of bottoms borrowed from Lal and a tunic of Lore’s. Though the fact that he was suggesting she get clothing made her think that he wanted to stay after he had already told her to go. Juliana wasn’t wrong. Lore was most definitely contrary.

“That actually sounds like a good idea,” she said with trepidation.

“Shall I set a course?” Lal offered kindly.

“I have already done so,” said Lore as he came to his daughter’s side. “Last time you nearly had us collide with an asteroid field.”

Lal looked sheepishly away. “I have improved with my navigational skills since then,” she pouted.

“I know, however it is currently unnecessary for you to navigate,” her father told her. “When we arrive you can dock us; while I oversee your progress.”

The younger android seemed happy by this compromise. “I will not fail you, Father,” she said with a grin. Then she hugged him quickly before wandering away again.

Lore dropped his broom and took Deanna by the hand. She didn’t speak as he dragged her down the corridor and into her bedroom. It was only after he shut the door that she opened her mouth.

“What are you—?”

She didn’t have a chance to finish her sentence, as his mouth swallowed her words. Deanna gave into his demands. This time she let him have his quick and dirty release. She hated herself a little for allowing him to pound her up against the wall and not even trying to make it to the bed. She hated herself more because she had a sneaking suspicion that he was thinking about Tristan while he was doing it.

He thrust into her fast and deep and she came hard, her cries muffled by his mouth—just like he had done on the floor of the Brig. This was the Lore she knew. Maybe he hadn’t been repaired at all.

.......


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Deanna has given into her darker desires and accepted Lore as he is, what will someone else make of this change in her?

Wesley sat alone in his cramped, shared cabin. He was staring at a blank screen, momentary stunned by the conversation he had just had. 

Lal was asking to see him, but how could he? He was serving his placement on the USS Phoenix and he had no way of getting to her. He should have just postponed, but something about her last couple communications made him worry for her. 

He was under the impression that she was at Daystrom all this time, but then she let slip something about her father. If Data was with her then it was the first he was hearing about it. As far as he knew Data was on the Enterprise. He tried to reach his mother to dispel any lingering worries, but she was impossible to get a hold of. 

It seemed she was always unavailable these days. She claimed it was due to her new responsibility as a commanding officer, but he couldn’t help but think it was because of his bad behaviour. Ever since his fall from grace he was not given any priority. He felt awful enough about it without thinking he had now basically been disowned by his own mother.

The Enterprise was at least a week away from the coordinates that Lal had given him, but the Phoenix was closer. So he decided to persuade one of the senior officers that a friend of his could be in trouble. After a convincing argument—one that he was both proud and ashamed of—he was able to get away with a shuttle and one other officer, Lt. Gainsbourg. 

They arrived at the merchant hub only hours after the old cruiser. Eventually, Wesley spotted Lal across the courtyard. She was standing at a clothing stall with a woman who looked an awful lot like Deanna Troi. He looked around for Lt. Gainsbourg, but didn’t see him. 

The cadet started to slowly make his way over through the crowd. As he was about to tap his comm badge to alert his superior, someone grabbed him from behind. Wes was dragged off his feet so fast that he barely had time to register what was happening. 

Once they were hidden behind another set of stalls, his assailant put him in a headlock and started to choke him. The pressure they used was precise; enough to cut off his air, but not enough to crush his windpipe completely. He tried to fight back, but it was all over too quickly.

......

Wesley woke up tied securely to a chair with his mouth gagged. It took him several seconds to focus and discern where he was. It was a small tech lab with bright lights and no door that he could see. It must have been on the back wall.

“Is this really necessary?” asked a woman, somewhere behind him.

“I need to know what he knows and whom he could have told about us,” hissed a male voice.

Wes had no idea who had attacked him and he was slightly confused by the fact that he was still alive. If Data was the one whispering he sounded too much like Lore. And if he was Lore and not Data, then by all rights he should be dead.

“Fine, but be nice,” said the woman, her accent now sounding familiar to him. “He’s a good kid.”

“He’s a man,” snarked the male voice with repulsion, now clearly sounding like Lore. “The things that he could do to Lal would make your head spin.”

“Oh, like the things you’ve been known to do?” 

“Don’t say that like I would do them to Lal,” Lore retorted in disgust. “She’s my daughter for pity’s sake.”

“Well...Wesley looks like another young man who had your attention,” the woman warned. “Don’t confuse the two.”

Wes was sure now that it was Deanna. Only he couldn’t reconcile why she was negotiating with Lore about his treatment.

“Ick,” Lore spat with offence. “This nuisance is nothing like Tristan.”

“Good, glad to hear it,” Deanna said grimly. “Now be nice. I think he’s awake.”

Wesley heard the door open and close again. He was appalled that Deanna would abandon him to this lunatic.

Lore came to stand in front of him with his arms crossed over his chest. The android did his best to mentally picture this person seated in front of him as the insolent adolescent boy who had beamed him out into open space. However, it was proving difficult because the delicious young man trembling against his restraints was severely turning him on. 

“Well, well, well,” Lore mused with a smirk forming on his horrible face. “Look who thought they would play hero.”

Wes furrowed his brow and glared up at the android.

“Now, I’m going to remove the gag,” said Lore, reluctant to do so, even if he was eager to hear the boy beg for his life. “But if you start screaming, or making a fuss I’m putting it back on. Got it?”

The young man nodded slowly. Lore leaned down and luridly traced the line from Wes’ temple to his mouth before pulling the knotted fabric out of his mouth.

“Where’s Lal?” Wesley demanded without wasting any time.

“Ah, ah. I get to ask the questions,” Lore told him as he placed a heavy booted foot on the cadet’s right leg; proving his dominance.

Wes winced at the small amount of pressure the android was pressing into his flesh, but didn’t comment.

“Good. Now, what did my sweet, naive daughter tell you and who else knows?”

“Daughter?” 

Lore frowned and added pressure to his boot heel. “I ask the questions,” he said slowly, making himself clear.

The captive swallowed hard before answering. “Lal contacted me a couple of days ago and told me that she was living with her father—Data,” he explained frankly. “I was with another officer from the Phoenix, Lt. Gainsbourg. He knows that I was meeting a friend in trouble for a rendezvous, but that’s all.”

“Did she ask you to come to her rescue?” Lore asked casually.

“No. She said once I was here we would meet in secret and you wouldn’t have to know about it...but only to meet up, not to run away. She sent me the coordinates of where to meet her,” he replied, his words stinging with his daughter’s cruel betrayal.

Lore was ready to hit him, but he promised Deanna that he would behave himself. So he clenched and unclenched his fists a few times, gaining Wesley’s notice. The young man swallowed hard for the second time, causing his Adam’s apple to bob in an enticing way.

The android raked his eyes over his captive’s body and licked his lips. “Keep talking,” he said with a sneer.

“I...I did try to reach my mom....to double check that Data—you were really with Lal. But I never got through.” Wes blurted the last bit, full of anxiety. He was confessing anything and everything that might prove his good intentions. “I eventually left my mother a message to contact me immediately when she could, but she must have been on an away mission.”

“You expect me to believe that no one knows that you ventured out, a measly cadet like you, on your own and you didn’t tell anyone the specific details in case you...I don’t know...went missing, or turned up dead?”

“I swear I had no idea that you weren’t Data; and Gainsbourg thinks I was meeting up with an old flame,” Wesley told him, hoping he would buy it.

Lore began putting more pressure into his foot and the boy cringed against the discomfort and prayed that he didn’t suddenly hear the snap of his femur breaking.

“Bull—shit,” Lore growled.

“I didn’t want to endanger Lal!” Wesley shouted. “Even though I thought she was with Data, I didn’t know for sure. I knew you would be close by and if I brought a team of officers and you were Lore, you could overreact and shoot up the whole marketplace killing and maiming innocent bystanders.”

Lore started to let up on his foot and then put it back on the floor.

“He’s telling the truth,” said Deanna from behind the cadet’s head.

“Deanna!? Are you—are you crazy!?” Wesley sputtered with outrage. He was dumbfounded that the empath had been in the room the entire time.

“Now Wesley, that’s not a very kind thing to yell at a person; especially if they are insane,” she told him quite seriously as she came to stand beside him. “If you swear that we can trust you, we’ll let you out of the chair, but you can’t tell Lal that this is Lore. She firmly believes that he is Data.”

He nodded profusely and kept his mouth shut. Then Deanna crouched and began untying his hands as he continued to stare at her. 

“Why are you doing this? Why are you helping him?” Wes pleaded as she reached for ankles.

“Because Lal needs protecting,” she told him firmly. “Maddox lied to Data and had her doing all kinds of things in his lab when she was supposed to inoperable. We don’t know if he could have been doing other unsavoury things with her as well.”

“So you can see why we didn’t trust you,” Lore said rationally. “She needs a friend, not some hormonal cadet who would paw at her.”

“I promise you, I don’t intend to do anything like that,” Wesley rambled. “Seriously, Maddox? That bastard.”

“We need you to promise to play along and then let her down easy,” explained Deanna.

“What? You want me to stop talking to her?” the boy asked with reservation.

“Yes,” Lore replied. “Lal is happy with me and her existence needs to remain a secret. Deanna will make sure that Data knows about Maddox and what that unethical asshole did. He can do what he would like about it. I mean, my brother has been sharing information with the guy for years.”

“You expect me to believe that Lal wants to stay with you?” Wes shot back, not believing it was possible.

“Lore is her father now,” advised Deanna. “In time he will explain to her the circumstances that made his deception necessary and hopefully she will want to keep being a family.”

“Data is her family. Data is her father,” Wes corrected with defiance. To him she sounded like she had been brainwashed somehow. The Deanna he knew would never take Lore’s side. He was a criminal; a murderer.

“He cannot be her father right now,” Lore told him.

“Then let me help you to tell her,” he said with insistence. “Let me support her so she isn’t so overcome with the news.”

Deanna and Lore seemed to be considering his offer. “We’ll think about it,” said Lore. “In the meantime keep your mouth shut and behave.”

.......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this one feels abrupt. I wanted to Wes onto the ship quickly without wasting too much time on the semantics of how he would get there.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A reunion between friends. Lal seems more intuitive than anyone thought.

Lal all but ran into the room and threw her arms around Wesley’s neck; her android strength not quite in check. The young man bent down in order to compensate, but hugged her back as if he wasn’t in pain.

“Oh Wesley, I am so very pleased that you are here,” she said with excitement. “Father told me that he saved you from hooligans in the market place.”

Wesley frowned to himself, unseen. Little did she know that her father was the hooligan. At least he had agreed to give them five minutes alone together.

“I’m safe now,” he said cheerfully. “That’s all that matters.”

Lal slowly relaxed her hold on him, letting her hands glide down from his shoulders and over his chest. She abruptly stopped touching him and moved away, as though suddenly shy. 

“Hey, you okay?” he prodded as he took a step closer to her.

“I do not know,” she said quietly, sounding rather unsure of herself. “I did not mean to molest you.”

A smile broke on her friend’s concerned face and he let out an awkward chuckle. “Lal, you didn’t do anything weird. I don’t mind if you touch me.”

She watched him coyly over her shoulder as though she wasn’t sure if she believed him. Or maybe she didn’t trust herself with him yet.

“It really is good to see you...in person,” he told her with genuine sincerity.

Lal closed the door to the lab and came to his side again. “Wesley...can I confide in you?” she asked warily.

“Always. I will always keep your secrets,” he assured her. He only wished she had told him more of them before he made such a fool of himself.

“I think...No...I know that someone treated me badly,” she said in hushed tones.

Wes furrowed his brow and he placed his hands on her shoulders. “Who did? Did you tell your father, or Deanna?”

“I cannot tell them,” she said, obviously bothered by this fact. “I have tried, but Father can be so dismissive and Deanna treats me like a child.”

He moved one hand to cup her face and ensure she was meeting his gaze. “Lal, please tell me. I know I might not look it, but I’m an adult now. I can help you if you trust me.”

“It was Maddox,” she whispered as tears filled her eyes. “I do not quite understand how or why, but I was under his care for a time and he took liberties while I was not able to defend myself.”

Not knowing how else to comfort her, Wesley placed his arms around her and held her for a few moments. “I think your father knows, or he suspects. I think you should tell him,” he said with some relief. Maybe things would go smoother if a few more things were out in the open.

“I have one other very troubling worry,” she muttered into his chest. “Something that I cannot reconcile. I thought that perhaps with Deanna being here my concerns would dissipate, however things have only become more confusing.”

“You know, don’t you?” he said vaguely as he moved to look into her eyes again.

“Know?”

“About your father.”

Lal nodded slowly. “Where is Data?” she asked expectantly.

“On the Enterprise. Safe and sound as far as I know,” Wes explained. “When did you figure it out?”

“A few weeks after my supposed accident,” she told him. “Right before I began communicating with you. I wanted so badly to ask you if my father had truly given up his life in Starfleet for me, but I could not bring myself to do it. If it was a lie...then I was afraid of what would happen. So I continued to believe what I was told.”

“I’m here now. We can escape together,” he said firmly.

“Escape?” she questioned, pulling out of his grasp. “My father loves me and wants to keep me safe. I know he has struggled in the past, but I also understand what it has taken for him to be here with me now.”

“Lal, you’re talking about Lore,” Wesley whispered secretively. He felt the need to say the other android’s name out loud in case there was some misunderstanding. “Lore is a monster.”

“No, he is a misunderstood android who saved me from an abusive cyberneticist and ensured my continued existence,” she corrected him. “He has done nothing malicious while we have been in each other’s company. Even Deanna is enamoured with him.”

“So what? Now, Lore is your father?” he snapped in disgust. “He’s insane. And must I remind you; Data is your actual father. If he knew you were functional and running around with his criminal brother he would flip out. More importantly, he would want to take you home.”

“This is my home,” Lal argued back. “Lore has given me my freedom. Yes, there are times when I am lonely, however, I have you. And now that I know what the truth is I can continue to have Deanna in my life as well.”

“This is nuts. Lore may be planning something that you just don’t understand. He didn’t save me and bring me to your ship. He accosted and abducted me. No one knows where I am.”

“Wesley, please do not become angry with me,” she begged. “I have missed you and want so badly for us to be friends. I have confided in you because you said that you would listen and you promised to keep what I have said a secret. Please keep you word.”

He looked upset that she was planning to hold him to his word. In a way he actually doubted that anyone would listen to him anyways. His own damned mother was too busy to return his messages these days. Maybe it was wrong what Lore did, but he did see the good in it too.

“You are one hundred percent certain that Lore has done nothing to harm you—whether it was something to your programming, your body, or your sanity? He hasn’t abused you in anyway except some awful lie about being your father?”

“He is my Father,” she said again. “And no. He has done nothing to cause me harm. Data may have brought me into being, but Lore has created a life for me.”

“Data would have too. He was doing his best,” Wesley said in his mentor’s defence. 

“Then why did I end up alone with Bruce Maddox?” Lal rebutted grimly.

“I don’t know. I wish I did.”

Wesley dared to try and get her affection back. He approached her slowly and put one arm around her. “I’ll keep your secrets,” he assured her. “But I think you and Lore need to clear the air if you’re going to keep living together.”

She gave into him and wrapped her arms around his waist this time. He rubbed her back and kissed the top of her head. She was never this tactile, or expressive when he knew her before. He hated to admit it, but if Lore’s understanding of emotional experiences had helped her to discover her true self then he had to give him credit. She still had a long way to go, but at least she could feel her feelings without her systems crashing.

.......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So she did know. It would also seem that Lore has been a bad influence on her, getting her to choose self preservation over reconnecting with her real father.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lore tries to win Wesley over, but he isn’t buying it. Then Wes gets Deanna alone and gets a lesson on Lore that doesn’t exactly change his opinion of the android.

Wesley was standing in the art studio looking through some of the stacked canvases on the far wall. Someone came in and closed the door. He glanced behind and made a pained face when he saw it was Lore.

“Come on,” the android complained. “I’ve been more than generous. Do I really deserve your distain?”

“You will always be the monster who turned on his own family—his own brother—and committed genocide.”

Lore stopped behind the cadet and perched himself on the paint splotched table. 

“I was broken. It wasn’t really my fault,” Lore told him.

Wes turned to face him for a moment before looking out the window at the passing stars. “Is that the story that helped you convince Lal to trust you?”

“No, it’s the factual hell I lived through,” Lore countered, his emotions raw. “Do you have any idea what it’s like to have your own parents turn on you? To have the same people who made you, nurtured and loved you and praised you, change in an instant and only look at you with fear and loathing?”

Wesley could feel his face go red. Thanks to his own unforgivable actions, he knew exactly what Lore was talking about. He never thought he would have sympathy for the devil.

“I do know what that’s like. It rips you up inside,” Wes confessed quietly. “It makes you wish you were dead.”

“Or that you were never born,” added Lore wistfully. 

A new understanding was starting to dawn on the android. This was not the same self-assured, snot nosed brat he knew. This was a young man struggling to find his way in a universe that no longer made any sense to him.

“Yeah, something like that,” Wes joshed with a self-deprecating chuckle.

Lore studied Wesley’s profile against the blackness outside. From this angle he couldn’t see his eyes; from this vantage point, listening to his sardonic tone he was so much like Tristan that it made his chest hurt.

“I hope your intensions are honourable,” Lore rambled, distractedly. “Lal is a very special young woman.”

“You really care about her, don’t you?” Wes asked with a measure of distrust.

“Like she was my own daughter,” Lore assured him. “Whatever you might think of me, I am not the same monster I once was.”

Wesley turned around to look at him, as though really giving him some serious consideration. To him, Lore looked like Data. But he had always looked like Data. He didn’t know what to believe. 

“I guess you’re not,” he conceded. “Deanna or no Deanna; I am still alive, after all.” Wes smiled coyly at his own joke. 

Lore narrowed his eyes and looked menacing as he stood to his full height and closed the distance between them. The young man was sure he was about receive a physical reprimand even if he didn’t know exactly what he had said to upset his captor. But as Lore came to stand toe to toe with him, he didn’t do anything.

A long heated moment passed between them and Wesley was slowly starting to wonder if Lore wanted to pound him in another way, one that didn’t involve his fists. A flush of shame ran through him that he could even think such a thing. He was there for Lal; she was the only person who should matter.

“Lore?” Deanna called from the now open doorway. “Is everything going okay in here?”

The two men turned to acknowledge her. Lore’s face instantly breaking into a warm smile at the sound of her voice. 

“Everything is just fine,” said the android. He even touched the cadet’s face with a friendly tap or two, like he was being playful. “Isn’t it little man?”

Wesley instantly had his hackles up and he took a dramatic step back. “Just freaking dandy,” he snarked.

Deanna wasn’t born yesterday. She could see as well as sense the animosity between them. Frankly she was almost glad to see Lore being an ass. It meant he wasn’t being sexually obscene.

“Well, I fixed up your room for you. Technically, it was Lore’s room, but now you can have it,” she explained.

“You’re welcome,” Lore whispered and gave him a suggestive wink.

Wesley continued to frown. He didn’t really want to think about where Lore was moving to and it was too upsetting to think that he would be sleeping in a bed that Lore had any sort of contact with.

......

Wesley took Deanna firmly by her wrist and dragged her into his new bedroom, closed the door and locked it. It wasn’t really enough to keep out an android, but by doing so he felt a measure of security. She looked so strange with so little makeup, wearing such unbecoming clothing. Like a refuge rather than the beautiful, confident woman he once knew.

“What are you doing?” Deanna hissed. “You need to open that door, right now.”

“No. Not until you talk to me,” the young man demanded. “Deanna, what the actual hell is going on here? Why is Lore running around with Lal and why are you helping him?”

“You don’t understand...no one understands...” she muttered as she sat on the bed.

Wes came to sit next to her, but not too close. Deanna had always been a lighthouse, a strong guiding light, ensuring the safety of others and their mental well-being. It was unsettling to see her so lost in the storm, about to crash upon the rocks.

“Deanna, please just talk to me,” he said with more compassion. “Help me to see things from your perspective.”

“How much do you know about what has been going on as far as Lore is concerned?” 

He furrowed his brow. He obviously had no idea. He hated being stuck at the academy and out of the loop. At least on the Phoenix he had caught glimpses of information, but nothing more than rumours really. 

“My only experience with Lore was when he tried to feed us all to that Crystalline Entity. I heard after the fact that he had stolen the emotions chip meant for Data and that he’d killed Dr. Soong. Other than that...I don’t know anything.”

Deanna couldn’t bring herself to look at him. It was so strange to suddenly feel like a stranger to someone she knew so well. 

“Dr. Soong installed the chip into Lore because Lore deceived him. He never should have had it. As identical as their creator claimed them to be, Data and Lore are actually quite different.” She paused momentarily to make sure he was still following.

“The new chip started to create an overlap of emotions,” she continued. “I don’t know all the details exactly, but as unstable as Lore was he went right off the deep end. He developed some sort of psychosis where he believed that it was his destiny to wipe out humanity. 

“Things only got worse when he stumbled upon a pod of disenfranchised Borg drones. That’s another long story, but basically they had been cut off from the main hive mind and regained their individuality. However, they didn’t know how to cope, so when Lore showed up on the scene he easily took up leadership. It was farcical really. Like some sort of crazed cult that worshiped Soong technology.”

Wesley listened quietly as she recounted what she knew. He could tell that she was starting to become distressed and took one of her hands to lend his support. She smiled weakly up at him and then continued.

“Lore sent out drones to attack Federation outposts closest to the Enterprise, to get our attention. One of the drones was somehow transmitting an emotional frequency that began influencing Data. He became so affected that he killed one of them with his bare hands. It was only after much analysis and many attempts to recreate the event of emotion that he realized that he had experienced not only anger, but pleasure when he killed the drone.”

“Geez, poor Data,” commented Wesley. “All he ever wanted was to experience real human emotions and his deranged brother does that to him? That sick fuck.”

Deanna frowned at his choice of words. It was a phrase that was well used. “The real tragedy was that Lore only wanted to win his brother’s loyalty and affection,” she pressed on, knowing she should finish. “But he was manipulative and abusive in the way he went about it. 

“After Data was brainwashed into seeking out the source of his emotions, we went after him. During our search of the planet surface Picard, LaForge and I were taken hostage. Lore forced Data to do terrible, trauma inducing things to Geordi. He was trying to find a way to use the Borg tech to control any and all organic life forms.”

Wesley bit the inside of his cheek to keep from cursing again. “Deanna...please tell me that we’re getting to the part where I start to understand why you’re here,” he pleaded. 

The empath nodded. “I could tell that Lore was losing all sense of reality. He didn’t really know what he was doing anymore or why. In the end we were able to break his hold on Data and stop him...also a very involved story. Lore would not surrender and so Data was forced to fire a phaser on him. He was deemed dysfunctional and deactivated.”

“And...then what? Clearly he was brought back online.”

“We were just about to leave the planet to the Borg individuals when Data discovered...another android.” Deanna sighed heavily and turned towards him. “Did your mother honestly not tell you any of this?”

“I guess she hasn’t had the time,” he commented dismissively.

“It happened about six months ago.” He shrugged his shoulders and she squeezed his hand. “Are you and your mother not talking?”

“I’m only going to say one thing about me and mother and then we won’t talk about it again, okay?”

Deanna narrowed her eyes and nodded. 

“My mother doesn’t make time for me like she used to, and I get it. She sacrificed so much; raised me on her own; and then I go and fuck up my whole life because of one stupid mistake. So no. Commander Beverly Crusher who worships the ground that Picard walks on—the very same man who got himself impaled through the heart at my age by the way—does not have time to talk to her son.”

“I imagine you took your friend’s death fairly hard,” she said kindly.

“Since we’re being honest...Josh isn’t dead. If Lore turns around in a minute and kills me, I think you should know.”

“I don’t understand...” she said with trepidation. “Joshua Albert was the boy who was killed in the squadron during the starburst, wasn’t he?”

“Officially, yes. Actually, no.” 

Deanna’s dark eyes went wide. “If you are being completely honest then you are the most loyal friend and the stupidest cadet ever. How could you let your entire squadron think they had killed someone!?”

“Don’t worry about it,” he grumbled.

“Don’t worry about it? Here I am telling you all about Lore and you can’t tell me one simple thing? Why, Wesley? Why would you do that?”

“Because Locarno needed taking down. Everyone was supposed to report him after the fact but everyone backed out.”

“What about his father?”

“Deanna, stop,” Wesley advised harshly.

“No. Tell me.”

“Commander Albert is an abusive tyrant. Josh only wanted to get away from him. He thought going to the academy and doing as his father wanted would be the answer, but the abuse never stopped. Sure his father wasn’t around but assholes like Locarno can pick out a victim from miles off. So I helped him to get away.”

A smile slowly broke through Deanna’s stern expression and she laughed.

“Why is that funny?”

“Because in a lot of ways Lore is just like Josh. He needs this chance to start again, to be his own person away from his creator and away from Starfleet.”

“Josh never hurt, or killed, or tortured anyone,” Wes countered with offence. “He’s just a troubled kid who needed my help. Like Lal. She can’t stay with Lore. She already sympathizes with him.”

“And why can’t you? Why can’t you at least try to see him as the young android he once was who only wanted a chance to learn and explore, but everyone treated him like a monster.”

“Don’t give me some Mary Shelley garbage about nature versus nurture,” he scoffed. “It sounds to me like Lore believes he was created with a fundamental flaw. Maybe those colonists saw him as a monster because he was always awful.”

“Then he needs help.”

“He needs to be put down,” Wesley snarled as he pulled away and stood. “Deanna, he’s destroying you. How can you not see what he’s doing to you? You sat there and told me his story, but I never once heard a reason why you’re on his side.”

“The other android...Tristan,” she said nervously. “He was created through a synaptic transfer from a young man in the colony. A man he loved.”

“Who loved?”

“Lore. Soong must have been concerned that Lore would lose himself in his grief if the boy died; so he broke his own ethical code of conduct and recreated his lover.”

Wesley had heard enough at this point. “Why are you here?” he asked for what felt like the hundredth time.

“I was on my way to visit my mother and there was an accident. Lore and Lal saved my life.”

He didn’t buy it, of course. He was sure that Lore must have orchestrated her abduction just like he did with him. Perhaps it was premeditated, or maybe it was simply a lucky break. Either way it was all kinds of evil.

“Deanna...you told me that Lore was able to brainwash Data....don’t you think he could brainwash you? Manipulate you into seeing this kindness in him that doesn’t exist?”

“No,” she said quietly, as though not certain. “No, I know that he wants to do better.”

“We all want to do better,” he said with sympathy. “But how likely is it that he can succeed? Are you really ready to bet your life that he won’t kill you when he’s done playing with you?”

Deanna frantically wiped at her eyes to keep from crying. She stood up and unlocked the door. “Don’t lock this door again,” she told him, unable to meet his gaze.

Wesley was sure now. He needed to do something before all was lost.

......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Deanna see reason? Will Wes push his luck?


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lore finds Wesley trying to hack into the computer and decides to take matters into his own hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for rape/semi-nonconsensual sex.

Wesley was apprehensive about taking Lore’s bedroom. It made a sort of sense since the android didn’t sleep and he was spending all of his time with Deanna. All of his time that he wasn’t spending standing uncomfortably close to the cadet anyways.

The guy couldn’t quite figure out if Lore was trying to intimidate him to keep him in line where Lal was concerned, or if he was seriously struggling to stay away from him. The first reason was semi rational, but the latter made Wesley all kinds of nervous.

He would catch him staring out of the corner of his eye sometimes. He was ready to get off this ship before he lost his own sanity.

He managed to get to the command center when no one was watching; at least he believed that no one was. He was trying every trick he knew to hack into the system. He thought he was finally making progress when the console let out a noise and froze up. Before he could even look to see if someone had heard it, his face was forced down into it. 

Lore was behind him, or rather on him; the front of his body pressed harshly into the cadet’s shoulders, back and ass; smashing him into the unforgiving surface of the console.

“What are you doing?” 

It was Wesley who asked the question. He could feel the android shift his weight as one of his hands started to play with the closure of his uniform.

“What do you think?” Lore hissed into his ear. His hot breath making Wes shiver in fear.

“What about Lal...and Deanna?” he implored. Then he gasped and shut his eyes tight. It would seem that Lore’s practiced fingers had found their way under his waistband to press between his cheeks.

“Shhh...think of this as your contribution to morale,” Lore explained, his voice lyrical and soft,   
“You can help them by helping me; keep them safe from me. You do like to play the hero, don’t you?”

Wesley felt sick. The weight holding him in place was relentless and so was the hand that had altered course and now held his dick hostage. 

“Wait, please,” he begged. “Don’t do this here. Someone might see us.”

It was true that there was a small window in the main door and someone could catch them in the act. However, Lore didn’t care. His matrix was too busy reliving a fantasy from his past. He had been trying so hard to ignore his more terrible urges, but now that the young cadet was literally in his grasp he could not stop himself.

“Don’t do what?” he snarked, gripping him firmly and pumping him roughly.

“Uh, no, don’t,” Wes whined as his mind raced to find a way out of this impossible situation. “At least let me up.”

Lore paused when he heard his pathetic request. “Let you up?” he repeated, mildly curious. 

The android moved. Instead of holding him down anymore, he used his free hand to wrench the cadet’s arm uncomfortably behind his back. Now, Wesley could move off of the console and much to Lore’s surprise, he did. Wesley push back against him, holding himself up on his other arm to ensure better contact, making it easier to be pleasured. Lore rewarded the young man with a few more illicit tugs.

Wes bit his lower lip, trying as hard as he could not to cry out. Lore was mesmerized by how he was responding to him. He wanted more. To feel more and get more. So he slowly worked his hand in fluid motions until Wesley leaned all of his weight into him, threw his head back and swallowed his moans of ecstasy.

It may not have been a good idea, but Lore let go of Wesley’s arm so that he could force him to turn his head. Lore smoothed his thumb over the angry bruising already forming along the line of his cheekbone. Although bewildered by the show of tenderness, Wes continued to react accordingly. This was not his first experience with an overzealous lover. So he reciprocated by reaching back to grope at the android’s erection through his jumpsuit, hoping to show his continued compliance.

Lore greedily rubbed himself into Wes’ hand and kissed him hard. He liked Deanna, maybe too much. He respected her and he hated it when he gave into his violent nature with her. He decided this was the only way to ensure the happiness of his little family; take out his issues on the one person who was never meant to be there. Perhaps the only person who hated themselves almost as much as he hated himself.

Now that his captive was seeming so eager to please, Lore went back to plan A. While he continued to kiss the cadet he deftly shifted his pants down, exposing his ass. A moment later he had the fly open in his jumpsuit. He used his own fluids as lubricant to grease up his fingers before slotting them inside his willing victim.

Wesley hissed against the pressure and tried to pull away. Lore bit his ear lobe. “Think of Lal,” he whispered obscenely. 

“Maybe you should think of her,” he snapped back. “What will your precious daughter think of her dedicated father when she finds out what you did to her only friend?”

“Deanna is her friend,” Lore hummed, undeterred. “You are a nuisance.”

The next thing Wes knew he was shoved towards the console again while he was violated from behind. His legs almost gave way from under him due to the force of the assault. He had to slam both of his hands on the dash to keep from crashing forward risking further injuries to his face.

Lore dug his fingers into his narrow hips as he thrust into him unkindly. Wesley couldn’t help that the android was driving into him and hitting his prostate over and over again. He was losing control and unable to keep quiet.

The captor held a hand harshly over his victim’s mouth in a desperate attempt to shut him up. As he tipped over into release, he cried out. Then a phaser fired, singeing the android’s hair and he cried out again.

“Holy fuck!” shouted Lore.

“Get off of him, now!” Deanna demanded.

The two men, the android and the cadet, were wide eyed and terrified.

Lore moved away and tucked himself back into his jumpsuit. It was then that he realized that Lal was standing behind the empath and he became horrified with what he had done.

“Lal, I’m sorry,” he told her strongly. “Lal...he isn’t worthy of you.”

Wesley made sure he was decent before slinking to the floor. He wanted to die and hoped that Deanna was crazy and she would shoot him dead; or even better, vaporize him.

“Shut up!” screamed Deanna. “I trusted you! I believed in you! How could you!?”

Wes had his face buried in his hands to hide his shameful tears. Lal crouched down beside him and tried to coax him off of the floor.

“Come with me, Wesley,” she said softly. “I know this wasn’t your fault. I know you didn’t want to do this.”

Wes might have been a mess, but he heard her use contractions and it made him worry for her.

“Yes, he did,” Lore snarled, oblivious. “Deanna, I know you hate me right now, but he wanted it. Tell her, tell her about his perverse intensions.”

Deanna took a step closer to him and aimed the phaser at his traitorous dick. “How do you think I knew what you were doing to him, Lore!?” she accused. “He was afraid and humiliated. You’re delusional. We give into you because we know how easily you can kill us and how little you’ll care once we’re dead.”

Lore stared at her in stunned silence. She sounded so cold and malicious. It also sounded as though she wasn’t just referring to her experiences back on the Enterprise, but to her more recent sexual acts.

“Deanna, don’t say such things. You mean something to me. I only wanted to prove that he couldn’t be trusted.”

“No Lore,” muttered Lal, saying his name with disgust. “I trust Wesley. No one trusts you any longer.”

She helped her friend to stand and they walked out together.

“So...now what?” Lore wondered, his eyes trained on her weapon.

“Turn around,” she instructed.

“No...No Deanna, you know I don’t want to be shut down. Please don’t do this,” he begged.

“I can’t trust you. I’m sorry, but I just can’t,” she said with regret.

“What would you do with a patient?” he said, desperate to redirect her actions. “If I were human and I gave into my lust—.”

“That is not what this was!” she yelled, cutting off his disturbed rationalization. “You knew exactly what you were doing. You could have stopped at any time. You’re only sorry because we caught you.”

“I jerked him off first,” he said luridly, narrowing his eyes at her. “I know you must have picked up on that, so why did it take you so long to come and break up our fun?”

“I had to find a way to tell Lal without upsetting her,” she explained her heart breaking. “I knew she would know where I could get a weapon. I didn’t want to tell her what you were doing, but you gave me no choice!”

“Then do it,” he retorted bitterly. “Shoot me, turn me off, do whatever you want.”

“I gave myself to you,” she said quietly as she took another step closer. “I so badly wanted to give you everything you wanted and you still wanted more. Tell me, was he worth it. Did fucking Wesley feel like you were with Tristan again?”

“No,” he whispered with mixed feelings. “No, he’s nothing like Tris.”

“Then why? Why am I not enough for you!?”

“This has nothing to do with you,” he huffed with frustration. “I thought I was fixed, but I’m not. I’m sick. Every time I think I have a handle on my impulses I misbehave. I told myself I could hurt him so that I wouldn’t hurt you. I don’t want to hurt you, Deanna.”

“Then what are we going to do? I can’t chemically castrate you and clearly you can’t be trusted to police yourself.”

Lore’s eyes wandered down to look at her phaser and how it was still aimed at his genitals. “I have an idea...but I really don’t like it.”

“Good. Tell it to me,” she said without mercy.

.......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Too much? Let me know. Lore needed to hit rock bottom (well maybe that would have been murder) before he could realize that he was out of control again.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The violent act that Lal witnessed has a strange effect on her. We get a flashback with Lore and Tristan as Lore gives up a part of himself in order to convince Deanna that he can do better.

Out in the hallway, Wesley made Lal stop and look at him. 

“Are you alright?” he asked, searching her face for answers and praying she wasn’t about to crash because of the stupid thing that he let happen.

“Do not concern yourself with me, Wes,” she said. “You are the one who was mistreated. I can tell by your posture that you are uncomfortable. I will take you down to the lab and treat your injuries.”

“But Lal...” He caught her by the elbow and made her stay. “You used contractions when you spoke. Are you sure you’re alright?”

She pursed her lips and furrowed her brow. “No,” she said simply and then turned away and started down the corridor.

He didn’t know what she meant and chased after her. He found her in the lab. She lifted a medical scanner to check him for bruising. She could see the obvious wound on his face, but picked up on the tear in his left shoulder and a strain to his wrist. 

Her hands were shaking as she lowered the device towards his hips. It was becoming too much for her to handle and he took the scanner from her and set it down. She collapsed into him and he gathered her close and held her tight.

“I have never seen anything so awful,” she wept. “How could he do that to you, even to prove a point?”

“Lal, I’m sorry,” he told her as he tried to be strong. “I should have tried to fight him off, but I didn’t know that I could and I would rather he abused me than killed me.”

“I didn’t see his cruelty,” she blubbered. “I only saw his kindness. I was wrong. He’s not my father.” She was becoming overwhelmed by her emotions. It was no longer only fear and distress for her friend, but something else she was experiencing—something new.

Wesley moved to look deeply into her eyes. She was still so upset that she was crying real tears and using contractions. He wanted to calm her down, but didn’t know how.

“Lal...breathe. Just slow down and breathe. I don’t want to lose you because of some evil thing that Lore did. Okay? Just focus on me and breathe.”

She did her best to do as he suggested. She cleared her busy mind of everything else, including the violence she had just witnessed and took slow steady breaths in and out with him.

......

**********  
FLASHBACK-OMICRON THETA

**********

Tristan O’Donnell was known for saying what was on his mind. Quite often he would forget to filter his thoughts.

“Do you think the Tin Man in the Wizard of Oz had a dick as impressive as yours?” he asked out of the blue.

“Excuse me?” retorted Lore, his whole body suddenly warm as his synthetic heart raced. He wasn’t sure if it was embarrassment, or lust he was feeling. Maybe it was both. 

They were lying out on the rocky beach of their favourite haunt; the inlet behind the O’Donnell estate. Tristan was sunbathing in his very small swim trunks while Lore kept him company, sitting under a large beach umbrella. He indulged his boyfriend by wearing swimming shorts, but he rarely went into the water.

They were not quite alone. Lore’s golden eyes darted to the water, watching for Tristan’s sister, Orla. She was cooling off, splashing as she swam.

“In the original telling the Tin Man had his body parts replaced one by one to impress some woman, right? Then he removed his heart when she broke it. But before that...Do you think he had that witch, or whomever make him an magical cock out of tin?”

Lore let out a nervous bark of laughter. “I don’t think L.Frank Baum would have ever considered that particular aspect of that character. He was quite religious, his stories meant as moral teachings, not to be distorted perversely by wicked minds like yours. Besides...I believe it was the woman he loved who tricked him and then stole his heart.”

Tristan childishly stuck his tongue out at the android. “Whatever. Don’t be so damned literal. That story is almost as old as time for pity’s sake. And besides...I was just trying to compliment you.”

Lore thought back to the young man’s first comment. He had said something about his sex organ being impressive. “Thank you?” he said, sounding as though it was a question, unsure how to take such a compliment. “I am not responsible for its form, or performance.”

“Okay, Lore. Stop talking,” Tristan whined as he inched closer. “I don’t want you mentioning your father while I’m trying to turn you on.”

The android frowned as his lover grinned mischievously. Then Tristan kissed him long and dirty. Lore loved it when he kissed him that way. For him it was almost as good as intercourse, stimulating his keen senses and rushing his matrix with lurid information as it was collected. If he were human he was sure that it was the sort of act that would weaken his knees and drive him crazy. 

“You must truly adore my penis,” hummed Lore when they finally parted.

“I adore all of you, but yeah...It’s quite phenomenal,” Tristan whispered heatedly. 

“Ugh, must you always talk about sex!? I don’t know why I bother comin’ to hang with you two,” whined Orla as she shook her wet hair out in her brother’s direction.

“Hey! Watch it!” cried Tristan, the spray cold on his sun-kissed skin. 

Lore laughed at their sibling antics. A of part him wishing that Data could be there with them, but he knew that his limited brother would never understand what was so funny.

“I am watchin’ it,” she snarked. “I think my aim is pretty spot on, don’t you, Lore?” 

The android held his tongue and stopped laughing as Tristan’s turquoise eyes flashed with jealousy. He hated when his sister tried to get Lore to notice her. Right now her wet bathing suit left very little to the imagination.

“Cover yourself, sis. You look like you’re givin’ it away,” he scolded, throwing a towel at her.

“You’re one to talk, baby brother. If those trunks were any smaller I’d be looking at what God gave you; and I don’t need the trauma.”

Lore snickered. “Well, I’ve seen you naked and you have nothing to be ashamed of,” he told Tristan with pride.

“See, Lore likes them,” he taunted, snapping his waistband at her.

“You two deserve each other,” she groaned, waving them off. “If you ever get tired of Tris, I would love to see this phenomenal dick of yours,” she added with a wink at Lore.

“That’s it, you’re gonna get it!” 

Tristan jumped up to chase his sister for being so awful. The two shouted and carried on until they both hit the water.

********  
END FLASHBACK  
**********

Lore stared down at his dismembered member and testicles where they sat on the table, no longer attached to his person. Like Geordi had said once, his body was basically a lethal weapon. If his dick was to blame for his sexual crimes then this was his best solution to solving his impulse control problem. 

He cringed as he placed his genital unit into a small storage container. It was so clinical and strange; almost comical really. Then he held it out to Deanna. Her expression of disgust mirroring his own.

“You made sure to clean it first, right?” she inquired as she holstered her old-fashioned looking phaser and took the container from Lore.

“Yes,” he sighed.

“What about your brain? Won’t you still have sexual thoughts and desires?”

He rolled his eyes at her. “Hey, I just literally neutered myself for you. Give me a day or two to see what happens.”

“Okay, okay,” she said with sympathy. “I’ll go lock this up somewhere safe.”

“Have Lal do it,” he called after her as she started out of the room. “I don’t trust myself not to resort to violence and I would never harm her.”

“Sure, you’ll just rip Wesley’s head off and mount it on a spike if she doesn’t comply,” she rebutted quite coldly.

“Fuck you,” he grumbled.

“Not anymore,” she said snidely as she rattled the box in her hand.

“Hey, careful with that,” he demanded, concerned that she could damage his goods.

......

Wesley was lying with his head in Lal’s lap as they snuggled on her bed. Lore stood in the open doorway and sneered at them. He was having second thoughts, maybe he should have killed the self-assured little shit. Then he would never have a chance to corrupt his daughter.

The cadet finally noticed his presence. He startled and sat up.

“Why are you still active?” Wes asked with alarm. 

“Where is Deanna?” Lal added with concern of her own. She moved to shield her friend from the unpredictable android.

Lore clicked his tongue as he casually leaned on the doorframe. “Deanna is fine. She and I came to an agreement. I agreed to give her custody of my offending dick and she agreed not to deactivate me.”

“What do you mean?” questioned Lal, not understanding. “You mean that you have symbolically given her ownership of your body?”

“Nope. I literally removed and gave her my...well you know,” Lore told her. “We hope that castrating me will help with my recovery.”

“Then let’s remove your hands and maybe your tongue too,” Wesley said tersely as he stood and confronted the android.

“I don’t think so,” Lore scoffed.

Lal came to stand beside her friend. “I think Wes has a valid concern. Your hands are quite malicious and you were so much more civil when you spoke like my father. Perhaps a duration without the power of speech will make you mindful of the things you say.”

Lore was starting to feel like everyone was ganging up on him. Even if he agreed that Lal had a point, he had already given up so much.

“No,” he said firmly.

“I think you should,” said Deanna. She had been listening in on their conversation and finally made her presence known.

“Not my hands,” he all but begged. “If we get into trouble I’ll need them.”

“Fine. No talking then,” she conceded. “Either by vow of silence, or by physical restriction. You choose.”

Lore mimed a zipper sealing his lips shut and raised his eyebrows at her.

“Wes, are you alright?” Deanna asked, turning her attention away from Lore.

“Yeah...I’m physically fine now, thanks to Lal,” he replied plainly.

Deanna didn’t like what she was sensing from him. It felt like this was not the first time he had been assaulted and when she had the chance, she would try to coax out of him why that was. She knew now was not the time. 

“And Lal? How are you coping?” the empath asked kindly.

“Much better, thank you,” she said simply.

“I think it’s time we contact the Enterprise,” Deanna added as she watched Lore for any sign of retaliation. He simply looked longingly at the younger android.

“No, please do not,” said Lal. “I do not want to return.”

“I don’t understand,” she retorted, confused by her resistance. “I would have thought you’d be ready to go back to Data by now?”

“She doesn’t want to risk her free will, Counsellor Troi,” Wes explained, a dark shadow falling over his features. “If you want to go back, you should go. I’ll stay.”

Deanna scoffed at his defiant attitude. “You? You want to stay here with Lal and Lore on your own?”

“Actually...if you’re going, maybe you should take Lore with you. Claim that you were able to convince him to give himself up.” Wesley glared into the elder android’s eyes, daring him to say something.

Lore broke away from his intimidating stare to shoot a pleading look at Deanna.

“Let’s all sleep on it,” she said, suddenly not so sure of what she should do. “Are you really going to be alright, Wes?”

“Yeah, I think so,” he said with conviction as he draped one arm across Lal’s shoulders, making Lore fume with rage.

Lal leaned up and kissed Wesley’s cheek for defending her choice. Then she moved away to take Lore by the wrist and lead him out of the room. Deanna and Wes were equally disconcerted, but figured that she could handle herself.

They ended up in the lab. Lal closed the door and gave him permission to speak.

“This is a disaster,” she complained. “Why did you attack him like that? What is wrong with you?”

Lore exhaled slowly as he gathered himself. No one had ever made him feel as guilty as she did. Well, no one except perhaps Tristan. 

“I thought Deanna could help me. I thought it was kismet when we found her. However I was wrong. I was cruel to her too and I can’t resolve my feelings about it. I thought...No. I gave myself permission to attack him. I shouldn’t have; I can see that now.”

“Perhaps you are correct,” she said with empathy. “Perhaps we should begin again without either of them.”

Lore paused to regard her, puzzled by how easily she would give up the man she had lied to him about for weeks.

“Look—I promise not to touch him. Okay? Just don’t give up yet. He sounded sincere back there. He’s only at the beginning of his career, but if he can even consider giving it all up for you then you shouldn’t take his commitment lightly. Good humans who see androids as their equals are almost impossible to find. Those who recognize us as the superior beings we are—impossible full stop.”

“Do you believe Wes understands us?” she pressed, eager for his thoughts on the matter.

“Are you kidding? He knew he had no choice, but instead of being the victim he played along to please me. I believed him. I didn’t really think he was that afraid of me.”

He could tell that Lal was unsettled to hear him recount his experience, but she was also analyzing his take. 

“You tried to feed the crew of the Enterprise to the Crystalline Entity because you were jealous of your brother and hated that a child had seen through your facade.” She surmised. 

“It’s not that simple...you can’t know the pain and trauma I suffered in my youth,” he lamented. “It’s not an excuse, but does define who I am even as I try desperately not to let it.”

Lal did the unthinkable and embraced him, looping her arms around his neck. “You can do better, Father. I believe in you,” she whispered.

He thrilled in hearing her warm to him once more, though he was certain that he didn’t deserve it. 

Then she moved her face closer to his and continued, her tone harsh and threatening. “However, if you lay one finger on my Wesley again I will not hesitate to destroy you. He is mine—not yours. Do I make myself clear?”

So much for the sweet innocent flower ready to give up her only friend for his own safety. She sounded quite serious and too much like himself. For the first time ever, he was actually afraid of her.

“Yes—yes, Lal,” he stuttered. “He’s yours.”

“Good,” she said sweetly, her tempest calmed. She gave him another quick hug and released him. 

“Oh and Father...Since we are discussing things,” she noted as she picked up a piece of broken ceramics. “I would appreciate it in the future if you did not throw my art against the walls. It is disrespectful. If you feel the need to smash something, please break your own things.”

“Sure, sweetie,” he replied, his voice a little shaky still.

Then he went quiet, resuming his vow of silence. Lore wondered if maybe whatever error was inherent in dear old Often Wrong’s positronic matrix was finally making itself known in Lal’s personality. If she was a copy of Data then it was really only a matter of time. The more emotions influenced her, the more unpredictable she might become.

......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a lot is happing in this one. I find it strange that it took me so long to get Tristan and Orla back into this story. Let me know what you think :)
> 
> I have to confess that the image of Deanna rattling the box with Lore’s junk in it makes me laugh!


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lal and Wesley bond. Lore hijacks his own ship and takes them all somewhere quite unexpected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse my use flashback. I promise not to keep using it :P

**********  
FLASHBACK ENTERPRISE—TEN FORWARD  
**********

Lal was learning so much under Guinan’s guidance. She was quickly making new friends and had easily learned over two hundred of the patrons regular drink orders.

Some activity caught her notice in a corner booth. A man and woman were on a date and suddenly making out in the public setting.

“She is biting that man, Guinan!” Lal exclaimed loudly, quite concerned about the violence she was witnessing.

“No, no,” Guinan soothed, trying to calm her. “She’s not biting him. It’s a sign of affection. Sometimes men and women interlock their mouths and touch lips. It’s called kissing,” the sage explained.

“It is affectionate?” Lal asked to be sure. 

“Yeah, it strengthens the bond between lovers and it feels pretty good,” she elaborated.

Lal was always eager to try new behaviours for herself. Commander Riker, who had been away on leave, sauntered up to the bar and smiled. His blue eyes dancing flirtatiously as he noted the pretty new barmaid.

“Hey there, you’re new aren’t you?” he said smoothly. 

Lal, noting his interest in her, leaned forward and grabbed the front of his uniform shirt to pulled him abruptly to her. She claimed his mouth, pressing her lips to his. Riker’s eyes shot open in shock and awe. Guinan rushed over to get the android girl to put him down.

“No, no, Lal. You can’t just kiss strangers like that,” she chided.

“Apologies,” said Lal.

“Don’t worry about it, beautiful; I don’t think we’re strangers anymore,” Riker hummed, mischievously.

“Commander, what are your intentions with my daughter?” asked Data as he tapped the First Officer’s shoulder to get his attention.

“Daughter!?” Riker cried with alarm.

**********  
END FLASHBACK  
**********

Lal watched Wesley breathe as he slept. The soft rise and fall of his chest comforting. Aside from the colour of his eyes, she could see that he resembled Commander Riker quite a lot now. His muscles more defined, his chest and shoulders broader than when he was a boy. 

She recalled the games they used to play. They were childish really, meant to engage her reflexes and develop her interpersonal skills. She didn’t have any emotions back then and she really lacked any ambition.

Now she understood herself, more than ever before. Now when she recalled her mistaken kiss with Riker it made her wonder how the experience would feel now. She also could denote hidden meaning in her memories of when she would catch Wesley looking at her and how he would smile and blush and turn away coyly. They were only children, but not anymore. 

Her true intentions were to foster their friendship. That was until she saw what Lore was doing to him. It stirred something in her, more than fear and disgust. It made her want him in new, lustful ways. Because of what happened she knew it would take time for Wes to recover. In the meantime, she planned to stick to him like glue. She wanted him to trust her, to love her, to want her.

The young man mumbled something in his sleep and he seemed upset. She lay a hand flat under his clavicle and he settled, soothed by her touch. She smiled that she was able to affect him even in his slumber. For the first time she understood Lore just a little. 

Seeing how simple actions could manipulate organics was delightful and relatively easy if you knew how. Not that she wanted to manipulate Wesley. Not really. Her feelings for him were virtuous. But if she had the chance she would do terrible, crippling things to Bruce Maddox. Maybe even make him believe she was loyal to him first. She hadn’t decided yet.

Wesley woke and felt the heat of her hand where it pressed into the fabric of his undershirt. He smiled affectionately and met her gaze.

“Hey,” he whispered.

“Hey,” she replied.

“Have you been here all this time?” he asked.

“Of course. Think of me as your guardian angel. I will not allow Lore to harm you again. I want you to rest easy.”

His smile brightened. He tucked his chin and was able to kiss her hand. She relished the sensation of his soft lips and the hints of heat on her synthetic skin. It was so wonderful.

“Thank you,” he hummed. Then he had an idea. “Come here,” he beckoned.

She did as he asked. He rolled onto his side, taking her with him so that she lay with her front pressed against his back. She tried to suppress images of how Lore had been pressing into his back as well.

Then he pulled her arm under his and she placed her leg between his, though they were separated by the blankets.

“There now you’re spooning me,” he said sweetly. “No one can get to me without going through you first. You’re like my safety blanket.”

She smiled against his shoulder. This was something she could never get from him over the sub-space relay. Physical intimacy. 

“You are like a big teddy bear,” she said quietly.

“I guess,” he replied with a chuckle. He had to admit that he was okay with her innocent air. He was so worried that she would lose it after all this time with Lore.

“Are you comfortable? You are not feeling any pain from your ordeal?” she queried.

“I’m fine. Better, knowing that you’re here,” he told her openly.

Lal wanted to kiss the sensitive skin where his neck met his shoulder, but she hesitated. She didn’t want to do anything that might change his opinion of her. Not yet anyhow.

“What did you talk about with Lore?” he mumbled after a moment of silence.

“When?” she asked, playing coy.

“When you dragged him out your room earlier.”

Lal pressed her forehead against his shoulder and sighed. “Nothing important. I simply made sure he would leave you alone from now on. I felt guilty. I was the one who invited you to meet with me.”

Wesley rolled over so that they lay face to face. They were so close that they bumped knees. “I don’t blame you,” he said with insistence.” He was sure they had already covered this, but he wanted to be sure.

“I know,” she said simply. “Are you really willing to abandon your life for me?”

“We’ll see how tomorrow goes,” he said with a slight grin. “You are so special, Lal, but I would never want you to feel like I was trying to shelter you, or control you.”

“Never. You are my dear friend,” she said without missing a beat. 

He closed his eyes and started to drift off. She was selfishly missing the spooning, but supposed she could watch his face this way. She lightly took his hand and placed it to rest at her rib cage. 

She must have miscalculated because a few minutes later he moved in his sleep and his large hand landed on her breast. She stared down at it, knowing that she should move it, but she chose to leave it instead; feeling the light weight of his palm. It wasn’t quite a sexual sensation, but there was something about it that pleased her.

The next morning Deanna popped her head into the room to get Lal. She was a little concerned when she saw the cadet curled up beside her, but she didn’t have time to discuss it.

“Get up. We have a problem,” Deanna told her.

Lal sat up and gave her a perplexed look. “What is wrong? Where is Lore?”

“He’s gone. He must have landed the ship while I was sleeping and I can’t find him anywhere.”

By now Wesley was awake. He stretched and yawned before speaking. “Good. What’s the problem? I say we take off and leave him here....wherever here is.”

“Wesley,” Lal chided. “We are not abandoning him.”

“Right. Besides...he’s taken us to the Omicron system,” stated Deanna.

“He what?” That had the young man’s attention. “Shit are we on Omicron Theta?”

“Language, cadet,” Deanna remarked. Her mood was stormy enough without his crass language.

“Sorry. I just woke up and now you’re telling me that the psychotic android who somehow seduced you—one of Starfleet’s best and brightest—has now brought us back to his derelict home planet? I mean...it’s a lot to take in.”

“I will get a scanner,” said Lal as she hopped to her feet. “Wesley get dressed.”

“Just tell me that he didn’t find his...you know what,” the cadet muttered

“He didn’t. I checked,” replied the empath,

Deanna watched as Lal scurried out of the bedroom and then she focused on Wesley. He got out of bed, still wearing his underclothes. The empath crossed her arms over her chest and waited for him to get his uniform back on. 

“I hope you behaved yourself,” she teased, scrutinizing his behaviour.

“Sure ‘cause I always like to follow up rape with more sex,” he snapped harshly, clearly not in the mood.

“Heavens, Wes. Sorry. I was simply trying to joke with you.”

“Well, don’t. You and I aren’t exactly on good terms right now,” he informed her cooly. 

“Fine,” she blurted, trying to suppress the sudden overwhelming negative vibes he was sending her way.

“Fine,” he repeated.

.....

They followed the trail that Lore left down to a valley of sorts. It was difficult to tell what the area once looked like. Now it was desert, gravel and rock. There were still no signs of regrowth, or moisture. Everything was dead.

Lal found the other android crouched by a boulder. “Father, what are you doing?” she asked quite unsure if he would answer or if he would keep to his pact of not speaking.

Wesley cringed. He really wished she was done with calling Lore her father. He hung back with Deanna, they were keeping their distance since they didn’t really know what he was up to.

“I should have waited,” Lore babbled, scooping up the lifeless dirt and letting it fall through his golden fingers.

“Waited?” implored Lal.

“To kill the planet?” scoffed Wes, without humour.

“No, to come back for him.”

“Who?” asked Lal.

Deanna was quickly losing her patience. “Are you seriously here because you miss Tristan?” she asked with annoyance. “Because you’re right. You should have waited. In fact, maybe you shouldn’t have left him here in the first place.”

“Do you know what they’re talking about?” Wesley asked Lal. The young android shook her head. “Come on let’s go find the lab. They can have their counselling session without us.”

Lal didn’t know if she wanted to leave them there, but she wanted to stay with Wesley more, so she chose to follow him.

“I had to leave him here...he was so broken,” Lore told her mournfully.

“And you fixed him, did you?” she said rather rudely.

“Ouch...I thought you would be a sympathetic ear.”

“Not when you drag us all here without telling us first and then wander away to leave us searching for you. You are so selfish!”

“You’re right. I am,” he said in agreement. 

Deanna was mildly surprised by his admission. “Good we finally agree on something.” 

She looked around them again, the place was fairly unremarkable and she wondered how he ever found it. Then she noticed a patch of dirt that looked as though it had been disturbed.

“Lore...is this where he was buried?” she asked with curiosity as she approached the mound.

He stood up and came over as well. “Yes...well no. He was buried where I was sitting,” he explained. “But that looks like someone dug it up recently.”

“Would anyone else come back looking for a dysfunctional android buried here?”

“No...my father is dead...and even if that woman you met was really Juliana...I don’t think she would come back here. There are too many bad memories for her.”

Deanna couldn’t believe that she had forgotten about Juliana. She had been so keen to ask him about her before, but with everything else going on, the woman had slipped her mind.

“Is this place significant to you?” she asked kindly, finally warming up to him a little.

“Yeah. This is the edge of the O’Donnell land. This was a lake,” he said as he gestured out onto the cracked and crevassed surface between the higher rock faces. “We used to come here.”

“We...? You and Tristan?”

“And Orla,” he said sadly. “Tristan’s sister.”

“Right, I remember him talking about her some. Was she buried here too? Would he have come back to claim her remains?”

“What remains?” scoffed Lore. “The Crystalline Entity sucked out every microbe, every mineral worth anything on this planet. Whatever was left of her would have been dust.”

Deanna was giving his words some more thought when they heard Wesley scream. His terror suddenly collided with the empath and she swayed.

“What the fuck?” Lore cursed. 

He help Deanna to steady herself and she yelled at him. “Go! Go help them!” 

Lore stole the phaser from her belt and took off at android speeds, running to their rescue.

When he came over the hill he found Lal standing in front of Wesley, who had tumbled to the ground. In front of them was someone in rags with long, dark, matted hair; their head sitting at a disturbing angle on their shoulders.

“Stay back!” shouted Lal, aiming her scanner like it was a weapon.

“Since when does this planet have zombies, Lore!?” Wesley exclaimed when he saw the older android.

Slowly the form staggered to turn and look at him. “L-o-r-e?” it moaned slowly.

Lore had never been more horrified in his life. Only one other time came close. When he had watched this person get murdered right in front of him.

“Orla?” he gasped in disbelief.

.......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dun!


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strangely, Lore inspires everyone to work together to help Orla. At least until Wesley finds out more about Tristan.

The ‘zombie’ of Orla O’Donnell fell to her knees. She was sputtering and twitching like something out of an old horror movie. Lore rushed to her side to catch her before she fell face first into the dirt.

“Orla...how? I saw you die,” Lore muttered with grief. 

Her vibrant jewel toned eyes, ones that matched her brother’s, seemed to stare past him into nothingness. 

“Lo—ore?” she droned.

Lal relaxed a little, her curiosity getting the better of her. “Is she an android?”

“I think she must be,” Lore breathed in disbelief. “I didn’t know. I never suspected.”

He lovingly petted her disgusting, filth crusted hair out of her face. He marvelled at the freckles still untouched on her alabaster skin, though there was some staining and a terrible gash at her cheekbone where Tristan had backhanded her just before he strangled her. 

“I don’t understand. She bled...I heard him snap her neck.”

“Geez...how could there have been another android walking around amongst the colonists and no one noticed?” rambled Wesley. He wasn’t exactly coming closer, but he was on his feet.

“Because....they were all looking at me and Data,” Lore deduced bitterly. “Juliana...I bet she had something to do with this.”

“Again...I am so lost,” complained Wesley.

“What the hell is that?” asked Deanna as she came up behind Lore. “Is that a woman?”

“Deanna Troi....meet Orla O’Donnell,” he said with a disturbing frankness.

“That’s not funny,” she retorted.

“I wasn’t trying to be funny,” he said sincerely.

Deanna held a hand to cover her nose. “Well, whoever, or whatever she is...she smells like a corpse.”

“She was buried for over thirty years,” Lore said in Orla’s defence.

“I do not understand...she was buried?” inquired Lal. “You thought she was a deceased human and you buried her?”

“Exactly. Give the girl a gold star,” said Lore with a grin.

Orla sputtered again in his arms and he knew if he didn’t act fast there would be no chance of saving her.

“We should get her back to the ship to see if we can salvage her. I’ll go to my father’s lab and see if Daystrom left anything behind that we can use.”

“Wait...Lore...is that really a wise thing to try and do?” wondered Deanna. “She died a violent death.”

“So did Tris and he’s fine now,” he said dismissively.

Deanna felt that was highly debatable. It was regarded that his emotional state was much improved, however he had the advantage of knowing that he was an android; a fact he had known for some time. Orla may not have known, especially if Lore didn’t have a clue.

Lore stood and hoisted Orla over his shoulder. “It’s quite the trek to get there. Lal can you fetch the buggy while I deposit our guest in the lab?”

The younger android nodded and took off towards their cruiser.

“You have a buggy?” Wesley asked with frustration. 

“Sure...how did you think I got your pathetic cadet ass out of that merchant hub?”

Wes rolled his eyes and went to see if he could help Lal. He was so done with Lore it was painful to be anywhere near the inconsiderate asshole.

.......

Deanna went with Lore to the old abandoned laboratory. It was fairly gutted and didn’t even have power any longer. Perhaps Starfleet was worried that scavengers might discover it and try to use or sell some of the technology left behind. 

“This is appalling,” muttered Lore. He was using a flashlight to search the place. It looked like a tornado had hit it. “I can’t believe those jerks would leave the lab in such disarray. This place should have been protected and preserved like a historical capsule.”

Deanna stopped dead and stared at him in disbelief. “You’re joking?” she mocked. “Last I heard you hated your father and could care less about his legacy.”

Lore had to pause and reevaluate his own thoughts on the matter. “You know, you’re not wrong,” he commented. “Makes me wonder what other gems of respect might invade my brain. I am never letting Data anywhere near my neural pathways again.”

As they continued their scavenger hunt Deanna chuckled to herself. Lore finally located some spare titanium alloy and other scrap bits and pieces that the high-end cyberneticists must have deemed unimportant, or subpar. Together they loaded their bounty onto the little buggy and drove back to the cruiser.

By the time they got back night was falling on the little planet. Lal and Wesley had already done several scans of Orla’s systems and determined that other than they severe damage to her neck she had bled out all of her viable bio fluids and desperately needed a cleaning—inside as well as out—before they could replace them.

For the first time Lore saw value in having Wesley and his keen engineering mind in his corner. As the three of them worked tirelessly to repair the newly found android, Deanna did what she could to offer them support; mostly bringing Wesley food and water so that he wasn’t running on empty.

......

Into the early hours of the next day, Deanna was running a damp cloth along the surface of one of Orla’s legs, cleaning it from years of grime. She marvelled at the texture of her skin and how lifelike she looked. It brought a flurry of questions to mind.

“Lore....how long was Doctor Soong on Omicron Theta?” she asked, breaking the quiet of the room.

The oldest android was leaning over Orla’s neck ensuring that the seams of his grafted materials didn’t appear too jarring. 

He crane his neck to look at her. “I was functional for almost a decade,” he told her evenly. “To my knowledge there were three other failed android prototypes before me. Tristan is now inhabiting one of them.”

“So...he could have lived here amongst the colonists for decades,” she surmised. “How long did you know Tristan and his sister?”

“Approximately five years; three and a half before the real Tristan died and then about a year and a half or so after. Why?”

“After he died?” prompted Lal.

“Yes....my father transferred his synaptic patterns and memories into an older prototype to keep anyone from accusing me of killing him. Which I didn’t, by the way.”

“Oh,” she said simply. Now understanding his previous statement of how a human person could inhabit an android.

“Did they grow up here?” pressed Deanna

Lore stopped his work and gave her his full attention. “No. Their father was from here. He had his own merchant ship,” he explained. “That meant that their parents travelled a lot and when the two siblings became unruly teenagers they were sent to live with their grandparents to learn some discipline. A lot of good that did them.”

Deanna smiled sadly at his sardonic tone. It was tragic that two very vibrant young people had died at all, but by the looks of things it would now seem—in a way—they both died twice.

“Sorry, but I’m not really following,” said Wesley. He was doing his best to let them talk and pretend he wasn’t there, but he was getting too curious to hold his tongue any longer. 

“Even if we presume that Orla was made before Lore,” he continued thoughtfully, “Why would Soong keep experimenting if he had made an android that could completely pass for human?”

“Or perhaps she was like her brother,” offered Lal. “She was created to off-set suspicion of her death.”

Lore furrowed his brow. “As much as I hate to agree with Wesley, I think he’s right. Even Tristan’s adapted Soong-type body had certain aspects that would make it obvious that he was an android if you knew what you were looking for. I never once saw anything like that with Orla.”

“Could Soong have replaced her right before you witnessed her death?” guessed Deanna. “Maybe her brother was already flying off the rails and had killed once before.”

Wesley and Lal exchanged a skeptical look. “Um...where is this Tristan person now?” asked Lal.

“He’s on the Excalibur,” replied Deanna.

“The Excalibur?” Wes blurted. He had been trying to get a placement there because he knew someone else that had taken a commission on that very Starship.

“Yes,” continued the empath, noting his confusion. “He followed his girlfriend and you know how Starfleet Command prefers not to have two androids on one ship and all. So they didn’t mind in the least.”

“Seriously?” scoffed Lore. “He’s still with that Robin person? Geez.”

“Robin? Robin Lefler!?” Wesley questioned with alarm. 

Lal watched her friend and could tell by his reaction that he knew this woman in some intimate capacity. It was something she decidedly didn’t like.

“Yeah, I know. I mean the coincidence was laughable,” Lore rambled. “I put up with it...maybe let it inspire some of my darker impulses. But that psycho bitch fell hard all because of his familiar face. It’s sick really.”

“What are you blathering about?” Wesley sniped.

“Wes,” Deanna said calmly as she took his hand. “Wes, Tristan looks a lot like you. Or at least he did until he finally agreed to alter his facial features. In fact, when Orla comes around...she might mistake you for her brother.”

“This is some sick joke, right?” the cadet snickered nervously. “You all are making fun of me for some weird, hurtful reason.”

“I was not privy to any such farce,” said Lal.

Lore sighed with frustration. “I’m sorry but isn’t your mother one of those overprotective, hovering types? Doesn’t she tell you everything?”

“No...not so much anymore,” Wesley had to admit. “But you knew, Deanna. Why didn’t you tell me that I had some strange android doppelgänger?” Then something clicked in his brain and he looked at Lore with disgust. “Oh yuck! That’s why you were all over me! You’re so sick! It was bad enough when I thought you were doing your worst to ruin my relationship with Lal; but this was personal for you! You’re worse than Robin! You used me like some sort of proxy for your pent up frustration over some ex lover AND Deanna knew about it!”

“Wesley calm down, please,” Deanna pleaded. 

“No! This is so messed up! Lal, come on. I can’t be anywhere near these two right now.”

Lal looked to her ‘father’ and then to Deanna as Wesley stormed out of the lab. “I should go with him,” she said sheepishly. “I would like to add that I agree with his assessment. We both should have been informed of all of this beforehand.”

“Fuck,” Lore commented as he sat on the work stool.

“Agreed,” Deanna huffed. “I should have told him.”

“Ya think?”

“Oh shut up!” she snapped rudely, so unlike her usually rational self. “At least I wasn’t the one forcing myself on him.”

“No, but you’re the psychologist and you royally screwed the pooch.”

“Actually, you could say that I was upholding patient privilege.”

“Do you believe that?”

“No,” she moaned. “Not at all.”

......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was more of a bridge chapter. More to come ;)


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things escalate quickly and the time comes to choose sides.

Lal followed Wesley up to the command centre. She warily watched him close the door before he came closer and touched her face.

“We have to call for help.” It sounded less as though he was asking this time. “Please unlock the relay.”

As much as she wanted to do as he asked, she did not want to chance losing him either. “If you notify the Enterprise, or the Phoenix of your whereabouts then where does that leave us?”

He furrowed his brow and kissed her forehead. “I won’t leave you. I’ll resign if that’s what you want, but Deanna needs to get away from Lore. Hell, we all need to get away from him. So we call in a tip of where to find him and somehow we leave him here on Omicron Theta. He’ll be a sitting duck.”

“What about Orla?” she questioned. “She does not know us like she knows Lore.”

“True, but if we believe anything Lore said about their history together there’s a good chance that she might know Data.”

“And you will stay with me?” she asked again, unsure if he really would. Human’s were so fickle with their promises sometimes.

“Yes. You have my word,” he assured her.

Lal unlocked the subspace relay as she had so many times when she was secretly contacting Wesley.

The young man sat down and started entering the destination for his communication. He decided to throw caution to the wind and go right for Picard.

......

Deanna brushed through Orla’s freshly washed, thick dark brown hair. She recalled how Tristan had compared his sister’s hair to hers. It was certainly similar, but not quite her mane of almost untameable locks. 

The empath had her reservations about allowing Lore to clean and dress his old friend, but he was being remarkably kind and respectful with how he touched her body. She tried not to over analyze it, hoping his behaviour spoke to their friendship and not to his deeply rooted belief that androids were superior to organic life.

“When do you want to try reactivating her?” Deanna asked Lore.

“I’m not sure,” he replied, sounding far away.

“What’s wrong? Do you think the bio fluids you replicated won’t be a good enough match?”

Lore knew she had a valid concern, but that was not what was on his mind. “This is going to sound selfish and stupid, but Orla is the last person in my life that doesn’t know about my fall from grace.”

“You’re worried that she’ll turn on you when she comes to learn of your malicious deeds?”

He didn’t respond and avoided her gaze. 

“Why didn’t you worry about that when you repaired Tristan? I mean, you went so far as to remove his memories so that you could manipulate him.”

“That’s not why I did it at first,” he said defensively. “I did it to protect him from the terrible things he had done.”

“So...now what do you want to do with Orla?”

“I don’t know,” he said, sounding quite forlorn. “I don’t even understand some of the innovations to her programming and construction. She’s almost too perfect. Like someone dropped her off from some time in the future.”

Deanna pursed her lips and frowned. “Maybe...maybe she can give you the companionship you crave. You can teach her like you’ve been patiently teaching Lal about what it is to be an android and how to retain your humanity.”

Lore scoffed in mockery of her statement. “Is that a joke? In case you missed it, I have no humanity. I’m a freaking monster. Currently a dickless one, but I’m still a monster.”

“Maybe we just need to focus more on what drives your impulses and how you can deter them in the future,” she said diplomatically.

“Deanna, stop,” he huffed, losing his grip on his sense of self control. “You and me...it was a fantasy at best. I revelled in the way you looked at me when you thought I was redeemed. I adored how you admired me and I so wanted to believe I could be as good as my brother. But I was only pretending and I can’t spend the rest of my existence playing make believe.”

“I know, but I am still on your side,” she assured him, though she was sure by now it meant very little.

Suddenly an alarm went off and warning the lights flashed in the lab.

“What is that?” Deanna questioned.

Lore scowled and moved away from Orla. “Computer what’s going on?” he called into the air.

“Proximity alert,” chimed the computers monotone voice. “Unidentified galaxy class vessel in orbit.”

“I’ll give you two guesses who that could be,” Lore sniped.

“How?” 

Deanna was a great deal more dismayed than Lore was at the prospect of being found at such an in opportune time literally assisting him without any prejudice to his motives.

“Fucking Wesley and his fucking ideals!” Lore boomed as he took off towards the command centre. 

“Lore don’t hurt him!” she cried with alarm as she ran after him.

“Oh, I won’t hurt him! I’ll just kill him!”

When they arrived on the command deck there was an incoming hail flashing on the console, however neither Wesley or Lal were present. Lore flexed his hands into fists as he so often did, but somehow he resisted breaking anything. He turned to face Deanna after he checked the signature and ensured that their shielding was up to deter any surprise visitors.

“It’s a Starfleet ship alright,” he grumbled. “Sorry Deanna, but I have to do this.”

“Do what?” she asked full of trepidation.

Before she could even tell what he was doing, Lore raised his hand and slapped her hard across the face. Then, while she was stunned by his violent act, he deftly landed two punches into her ribs. She cried out in pain and fear before crumpling to the floor.

“Why?” she sobbed, her voice trembling. 

He crouched down to the floor and tenderly cupped her chin. “Because your reputation depends on those assholes believing you’re my prisoner. Sorry, had to make it believable.”

Deanna struggled to breathe against the shooting pain in her side. She knew he had held back some but it still felt as though at least one of her ribs was fractured and her lower lip was bleeding.

He turned his attention to the console and he hit the comms sequence, unlocking the systems and allowing the hail to come through.

“Unidentified vessel, this is Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the USS Enterprise. Please identify yourselves.”

Lore couldn’t help but smirk. He really didn’t have to answer the man who had singlehandedly taken his brother back from him and ruined all his plans. Sure they were delusional aspirations, but he felt unstoppable at the time with Data at his side. Once Data was free from his hold his ambitions lost their lustre.

The hail repeated. The third time Picard added the threat of a security team coming down. 

“He sounds awfully aggressive for a captain of a supposedly peaceful exploration vessel,” Lore jested as he secured Deanna’s hands behind her back. She simply glared daggers at him in response.

Finally, now that he had calmed down a fraction, Lore answered the hail.

“Captain Picard, to what do I owe the pleasure?” he said with cringe worthy smarminess.

The captain tugged his tunic and narrowed his eyes. “So, it is you, Lore. I have reason to believe that you are holding at least one of my officers against their will,” he prattled with authority.

Lore rolled his eyes. “I dunno...is that little whiny Cadet really considered a valuable officer?”

“Is that an admission, Lore?” retorted Picard. “Are you holding Cadet Wesley Crusher?”

“So what if I was? By the sounds of things even his own mother could care less about his safety these days,” Lore muttered with defiance.

Picard wavered and exchanged a look with his first officer, Riker. 

“I demand that you surrender yourself into our custody immediately,” the captain demanded.

“No can do. See I value my freedom. I could be swayed into dumping his annoying ass on this barren planet so that you can pick him up after I’m gone...”

“This is not a negotiation,” he countered sternly. “You are a fugitive and must be brought to justice.”

“Hey, is Data on the Bridge? All I can see is you and your pretty boy Commander,” Lore taunted as he pretended to try and look around what the viewer allowed him to see.

Picard audibly heaved a sigh of frustration and then nodded to Worf behind to extend the limits of their projection. Sure enough, Data was seated in his usual duty station next to the helm.

“There he is!” Lore exclaimed with a sarcastic air. “How’ve you been, brother?”

“Lore, we have scanned your vessel,” Data informed him, ignoring his superfluous greeting. “While it is true that your shielding is making it difficult to get a lock on any one person it would appear as though you have two organic life signs on your ship.”

“Oh, all business I see,” Lore complained. “Fine. Let’s say that I hypothetically have two of your officers...and let’s add to that a surprise addition of an additional family member...then would you tell your captain to back the fuck off?”

“What are you inferring, Lore?” interjected Picard. “Who do you hypothetically have on your ship?”

The criminal android left the range of the view screen for a moment. When he returned he had Deanna with him, fresh blood visible on her split lip her face contorted with pain.

“Deanna!” Riker shouted with understandable distress. “Deanna, you’re alive! What has he done to you!?”

“Oh good, now I’ve got your attention,” Lore purred with satisfaction. He nuzzled his nose offensively into her hair, close to her ear before continuing. “Go on, darling. Tell him what marvellous things I’ve done to you.”

“Lore, leave her alone!” yelled Riker, as he stepped towards the screen.

“You seem to forget that I’m down here and you’re up there,” snarked Lore. “So control your temper.” To make his point he poked a finger or two into her injured ribs and she cried out.

“What can I offer you to allow my people to go free?” asked Picard more seriously trying to redirect the exchange.

“Sir,” Data said with concern. “Lore has indicated that there is one other person on his ship.”

As if on cue, that other person came through the door behind Lore. The Bridge officers in the Enterprise could not see her, but they most definitely heard her speak.

“Father, what are you doing to Deanna!?” Lal inquired crossly.

“Who was that?” Picard wanted to know.

“Lal!?” Data called with an uncharacteristic display of emotion. 

It all happened so fast and Lore grimaced at his error of not locking the door. At least now he knew that Lal was still on the ship and hadn’t followed Wes somewhere stupid to hide.

“Father?” Lal repeated looking from Lore to the view screen and her real father. “I do not understand.”

Lore was impressed. It seemed that he had taught her well and she was going to play out her deception that she believed Lore was her father.

“Enough of this game,” huffed Picard with another arrogant tug of his tunic. “I am sending a landing party, Lore. If you resist you’ll be dealt with accordingly.”

“I could just kill them all now,” Lore sneered.

“Kill whom?” squeaked Lal. “Surely, you will not kill Deanna, you love her.”

It was Deanna’s turn to make a face. She desperately tried to hide her expression behind her unruly hair and prayed no one saw her unguarded moment.

The entire Bridge ensemble looked horrified. Then the screen went blank.

“Lal! I was trying to bluff them!” Lore roared in anger.

“Perhaps you should have explained your plans to me,” she rebutted.

“Oh please, you’re not as simple and naive as you pretend to be,” he sniped. “‘Oh Father, you would never hurt Deanna. You love her,’” he mocked in her voice. “Great. Thanks a lot, kid.”

“Let me go, Lore,” Deanna hissed.

The elder android realized that he was still propping her up in a very harsh fashion. He adjusted his hold and cradled her against his body to support her better. 

“Sorry, I really didn’t want to hurt you. You know that right? But if I don’t play the villain you could face a court martial for aided and abetting me.”

Deanna looked up into his golden gaze and could sense his honesty. “I know. Thank you,” she said with affection.

Lore kissed her softly on the temple and then turned back to his traitorous daughter. “So, Lal. Pick a side. Me or that little shit boyfriend of yours.”

“He promised to stay with me. He promised i would stay hidden and we would be free,” she rambled as tears filled her eyes. “I no longer believe him. I can no longer trust him.”

“Lal, where is Wesley?” implored Deanna, worried for the young man’s safety.

“He is in the lab...with HER,” Lal muttered with a cool cutting edge to her words.

“Orla? Did he activate her?” Lore questioned with growing worry.

Lal mutely nodded her reply.

“Fucking Wesley Crusher!” Lore raged. He helped Deanna to sit down and then he took off running.

.....


End file.
